


Spying is the best option a guy has when he's madly in love and has a championship to win

by Drabblesmostly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, Fighting Kink, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Quidditch, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabblesmostly/pseuds/Drabblesmostly
Summary: The Slytherins and Gryffindors are the two teams left to battle for the Championship. Harry spies to make sure the snakes arent going to play dirty, and it proves to be a good(?) idea





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok not to toot my own horn but I'm literally OBSESSED with the title

Harry stood against the side of the Quidditch locker rooms. He knew it was desperate, but he was watching the Slytherins rehearse. He took notes on their plays practiced most, and any other tricks up their sleeves. Granted, he knew it would have been so much easier if he brought his invisibility cloak, but the wind was fierce today and he couldnt risk losing it-or revealing himself. He was just out of sight of the players, ducking his head out in the slightest to watch. 

Well. He was supposed to be finding out their plays so his own team could have an upper hand in knowing what to expect and make a plan against it. But Harry found his eyes instead taking in the Quidditch Seeker stars toned body. It was windy, why did the blasted man have to go shirtless. Not that he was complaining. Or looking. Harry found himself leaning out further to try and spot Draco once he chased the snitch too far to the left. But then the Malfoys head snapped in Harry's direction, so he ducked behind the building once more.

He didn't dare peek back out. He was mildly sure that Draco hadn't seen him, but..he considered leaving. 

▪

Draco panted as adrenaline rushed through his body. He caught the snitch, which means that the play he created to beat those Gryffindorks, and more importantly, Harry, was successful and not to be rivaled. He looks around in excitement at his fellow teammates, eyes dipping down. Did someone just duck their head back. He didnt make any noise, not wanting to alarm the individual before he could make his way down. Everyone was already looking at him, so he pointed to 2 teammates and motioned for them to follow. 

Silently they all 3 swooped down and hopped off their broomsticks. The boys followed as Draco marches right to where he'd seen the glimpse of a head. Harry had his back against the wall, wand clutched in his fist. He looked like he dreaded the moment they came into view. 

Draco immediately sneered. "I shouldve known it would be you," and distastefully raked Harry's appearance with his eyes. "Spying on me, Scarhead?" He growled lowly. 

Draco didnt have his wand. There was no reason to. When practicing, it was left in the lockers. So he raised his hand and motioned to Harry's. It was immediately seized by the teammates he dragged along. 

"Sod off, Malfoy, give me back my wand."

Draco stared at him with his chin raised, eyes moving down as he analyzed his own nails as if they were particularly interesting. He feigned to think it over. 

"Hm, no, I dont think we will. Afterall, what will the headmistress think about you spying, and then becoming violent towards us? Surely you'd have to forfeit the game..oh, that's rich.." Draco chuckled to himself for a few moments before turning and looking at the teammates in confusion.  
"Well? Get him," he rolled his eyes as he instructed. 

Those words were more dreadful than their arrival. Within seconds one male was gripping and locking each of his arms, leaving Harry nothing to do other than thrash his body in attempt to be released. 

"Since you love muggles," Draco growled, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to firmly grip as he punched hard into stomach. "We'll do it your way."  
His pale hand moves to wrap into Harry's dark hair, gripping so to pull his head back so the Gryffindor could watch the fist wind back to strike his cheek.  
"Since it's the only thing those sorry excuses," he pants, kneeing the others stomach, "invented," he knees again, "that isn't a useless disgrace!" Draco knees Harry in the stomach twice more before pulling his head back again and striking him.

Harry let out a strangled groan, coughing and hanging his head as Draco takes a step back to pant. His attempts to pull his arms away had died off, Potter only focusing on staying conscious at this point. After a few moments of ragged breathing, Harry lifted his head and spat blood at Draco.

Who looked at him like he was an animal, absolutely disgusted. "Take him in. Then leave. No one else comes in until I'm done." Draco drawled, words spat at the two students. 

Harry was dragged inside the locker room, and he continued his tries to escape. Draco followed after, cautious of Harry's kicking legs. Even over the grunts of struggle and his heart racing in his ears he could hear Draco chuckling in pity. 

Once Harry was pushed to the ground on the far end of the locker room, he seen the two males leave and Draco walk nearer, standing over him. He analyzed the damage done to the other, his lips in a snarl.

Harry wasnt going to just give him the time of the day before he decided how to beat on him more. So Harry swiped under the mans legs, working fast as he fell onto his ass. The raven haired boy climbed ontop of Malfoy, barely able to pin him. They were almost matched in strength, but if Harry leaned all of his weight down onto the others wrists then he could manage to keep him down. He stilled once Draco stopped struggling and just glared, his chest rising and falling heavily. 

"You're pathetic," Harry pants, lifting one hand and quickly sending a punch across his face. "you won't even fight me alone!" He pummels him in anger, right fist turning the mans head to face left, left fist turning him right.

"The only thing that matters is you learning your lesson." Draco choked out, still managing to look and sound as snobby as ever. 

"And what lesson is that?" Harry stilled, clenching his jaw.

"That I'm better than you." Draco growled, surging forward with newfound strength and flipping their position. Harry hitting his head as they flipped gave him enough time straddle the others chest and pin his hands with one of his own.  
"You're below me." Draco said in a pant, listing off things to answer Harry's previous inquiry. He leaned forward, glaring daggers into the others eyes as they become face to face.  
"That you belong to me." He finished, his words cold. He sat up, slowly laughing at the way Harry's cheeks flushed and how he looked both panicked and angered at the same time. And a bit of something else that made Draco curious. 

But the shirtless wizard stopped laughing slowly, leaning back down in interest. Malfoys free hand moves to Harry's face, the man under him trying to turn to deny such contact. Draco grips his chin anyways, making him look forward at him. The blonde trailed his fingers from the cut on Harry's eyebrow bone, to his cheekbone, his nose and then his busted lip. He smirks at himself, as if proud to have drawn blood. As he wipes the welting blood from the others lower lip, Draco looked almost as if he were in a daze. 

As he was touched Harry blushed, surprised at the gentleness at the intruding touch. He watched the others face, whose own eyes followed his fingers trail. Harry's lip trembled when brushed with Dracos thumb, the only thing heard was their breathing that gradually settled. Dracos thumb plunged between his lips after a long moment of being still, as if he was pondering. 

Harry's eyes closed when Dracos finger, covered in his own blood, pushed into his mouth. His cheeks felt hot when he heard Draco barely audibly whisper something, out of breath as if he were holding it. 

"Suck."

And he wasn't sure why, but he did. Draco pressed his manicured thumb completely into the others mouth, idly pulling it almost out and then back in a few times. Harry had his eyes closed as he sucked and pressed his tongue around the digit. He slowly opened his eyes, though, looking up at Draco. The blond paused his movements and flushed when their eyes met, taking away his thumb and instead putting his pointer and middle finger into his rivals mouth. Harry's eyes flicked away and closed.

Draco pumped them slowly, watching as Harry sucked and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Well aren't you just the perfect little plaything." He grumbled, pressing his fingers as far as they could go. Harry whined, never looking up at Malfoy. 

He could almost feel the other getting hard atop his chest. Draco pulled his hand away shakily, his jaw clenching. Harry looked up at him once more. 

"Be good and dont move." Draco said in his usual aristocratic manner, though his voice shook the slightest. 

Draco takes his hand off of Harry's wrists from where he had them pinned. Harry immediately closed his eyes, cheeks flushed red. He didn't necessarily want to watch what Draco was doing next, he was overwhelmingly flustered and inexperienced. He felt more than he heard the Malfoy chuckle breathlessly. 

He could guess what at, when he felt the other lean his hand back and press a hand to Harry's own hardening length. Harry twitched immediately at the contact, his hips pressing forward. A small noise barely passed his lips and he could feel Dracos eyes on him. And then he felt Dracos hips on his own, the other repositioning them so Harry's thighs laid overtop and around Dracos hips slightly. There were no words, only foreheads pressed together and hips rutting needily.

Harry's arms moved shakily and slow to grip around Dracos shirtless torso, nails almost digging through his skin. Draco would only grunt softly at each long roll of his hips, so Harry pressed his own trembling lips together, trying to stay quiet. Small whimpers in his throat couldnt be held back, though, Draco seemed to move their hips together faster at each sound. Harry opened his eyes and a moment later Draco opened his own, staring into the green pools of lust. 

But only for a moment. He quickly moved his gaze and lips to Harry's neck, immediately attacking it to leave open mouth kisses and bites and hickeys and Harry let go of his shame, clutching Draco impossibly closer and letting loose his moans and. And he was coming in his jeans like the teenager he was, crying out softly and burying his head in Dracos chest. 

Draco sat up a bit as he rolled his hips into Harry as the other rode his climax out. Malfoy slowly grabbed Harry's hand, trailing it to his waistband and looking at him. He released the others hand so he could choose to or not. Although he blushed, Harry dipped his hand past the sweatpants and boxers band and took ahold of Dracos member. Draco groaned, he had to stop himself from coming just at the first small squeeze. Though he knew they were both missed and had been gone for far too long, he wanted to savor it at least for a minute. 

Harry watched the way his hand moved inside Dracos pants, and then watched Dracos face. He was smirking all snide, pressing his hips forward as he watched Harry right back. To the Malfoy, Harry looked so flustered, so curious and spent. His cheeks were pink and fuck he twisted his wrist so beautifully overtop Dracos head when he stroked. 

When Draco came he bucked his hips weakly a few times, letting himself groan and curl over the other. Harry made a small noise, his cheeks tinting more as Draco spilled into and over his hand. The other panted for a few moments after he recovered, pulling his head up from Harry's chest, where it had landed. 

Admittedly, Harry had never done this sort of thing, so he wasnt exactly sure what most people say. But he didnt know what else he should. So he said, 

"You took my wand, can you, uhm.."

Draco paused before nodding quickly, summoning his own wand and getting rid of both of their messes. Harry quickly pulled his hand away and didnt look at Draco, awkwardly using his elbows to begin to sit up. The blonde stood by himself, clenching his jaw and looking away. Once Harry stood, he hesitated and stood for a moment before moving forward.  
He pushed Harry against the lockers roughly, smirking as the named wizard whimpered and looked up at him.

"Dont let me catch you spying again, Potter. Now get the hell out of here." He growled the words, slowly moving away. He reached into his pocket and tossed Harry's wand towards the exit. It was retrieved as he left. 

"Tell any of your buddies what you saw or what we did and you'll regret it." He heard called after him as he left. Harry was relieved that the rest of the team wasnt waiting outside to finish him off. He's never gotten to his room faster.


	2. Reparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The championship is here, and the outcome leaves debts due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide who to make win so I googled a coin flip

Draco studied and snuck out to practice his Quidditch play he'd planned to use in the championship to win against the Gryffindors and beat Harry. It was 5 days since Harry had been spying and there was one hour before the beginning of the match. Right after dinner they would all head outside, but until then, all Draco could do is worry and wait.

He was currently in the rush of students to head to eat, walking alongside Pansy, Blaise and his goonies that returned to Hogwarts. They found their respective seats at the 8th year table. It was all combined to bring unity, but ultimately everyone sat with their houses. Slytherins and Gryffindors were situated on the opposite ends of the table, but inconveniently enough that meant if you looked over you could see every one of them if you tried hard enough.

Draco found himself scowling at Harry and his stupid trio, and anyone else dumb enough to be in his field of vision. _Of course blasted Potter is eating anything that looked good, whatever was infront of his grubby hands to grab_ as he turned to talk to the Weasel. Draco gladly smirked when he misplaced his hand into some soup and winced. He found himself snorting.

And Harry turned his head accusingly to Draco, as if he could just feel the snickering. The smile immediately wiped off the Malfoys face as he gave him a sneer and began to prepare his own plate.

Carbs and protein and greens. The best thing to eat before Quidditch, Draco swore. He portioned out some green beans, rolls, and chicken, and delicately ate it with _PROPER ETTIQUITE. Talking go you, Potter._

"What?" Pansy rose her eyebrows, looking over. Did he say that out loud?

"Nothing. Just ready to beat those bloody dumbasses."

"More ready to beat _Potter_." She said under her breath, knowing sure and well that Malfoy could hear her. He gave her a pointed look and continued eating.

Dinner was uneventful. Everyone was excitedly chattering about the game and there were a few dumb Gryffindors going around to take bets as unsuspiciously as they could. When they reached the Slytherin table. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll bite. 50 galleons that I beat Potter."

"Oohokay," he chuckled, writing it down word for word and sliding off.

Then dinner was dismissed and the Headmistress said something about fair wins and a good season no matter what. Draco just headed straight to the Quidditch game.

Entering the lockers gave him a bit of a cocky smirk and ego boost, as he recalled the happenings. They both got spell healed of course, but it's the thought that counted, or something like that. Draco dressed leisurely, internally going over all his back up plans and what to do if Potter is here or if he is there. As he finished fastening his shoes, someone pops their head in to say positions are about to be taken.

☆

Draco stomped back into the locker room, seething and slamming the door behind himself. He punched the first locker he came into contact with, before panting in anger. He slowly lowered his throbbing hand, leaning forward and putting his forehead on the cool metal.

_He was right there. It was right it his reach. He leaned forward as much as he could've to gain speed._

Draco clenched his jaw, standing back up straight and moving toward the showers. He angrily began tearing his clothes off

_And he realised he didnt have eyes on Potter. He glanced to the left. No. The right. No. Directly behind him. No.._

Draco blasted the cold water, rubbing his face as he stepped into it and closed the stall behind him. He let it wash over his fiery hot body and tensed muscles.

_Then he chanced looking up. The bastard actually fucking winks at him as he flips himself upside down and grabs the snitch._

Cocky bastard, wasnt the only thought going through his mind, but it was the main idea. Malfoy ran his hands through his hair, sighing out.

_Then he dove right under Draco and headed back to his own team. He literally flew a circle around Draco. Who knows how long the git was above him, waiting for Draco to look up just so he could taunt him._

He shut the water off and spell dried himself before grabbing a towel. He covered his bits and walked to his clothes to re dress himself in school robes instead.

That had been the winning point. Everyone cheered once the point was Harry's, and announced the Gryffindors winner.

The blonde was unsurprised to see that his whole team had simply stormed back to the dorms or wherever, some not even bothered to retrieve all of their things. He assumed the Gryffindors were still being bowed down to as if they were God himself. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to leave, only to spot a _certain_ saviour headed into his own locker room alone.

He basically ran to the small building, pushing his way inside and becoming pleasantly surprised when he found it otherwise empty.

"You make it _so_ easy to get you alone." Draco hummed as he sat against the wall outside Harry's shower.

Harry didnt jump like Draco expected him to, simply shrugging and keeping his back turned.  
"I knew you'd find a moment or make one."

"Am I that predictable, Potter?"

He nodded, turning his head slightly to look at the man. Dracos jaw unhinged slightly in horror and jealously upon seeing what might've kept the golden boy from showering previously. There was an uncountable amount of different colored lip Mark's left from kisses all over his face and neck. Draco found himself scoffing.

"What can I say? Im a ladies man." Harry said as he notes the attitude. He turned back to the water stream infront of him.

"A ladies man wouldnt have jacked me off last week."

Harry turned off his water, turning around and crossing his arms.  
"Jealous, Malfoy?"

"I'm hardly jealous that a bunch of Gryffindor and hufflepuff _brats_ trampled you and forced their cheap lipstick onto your cheeks."

Harry only smirked, as if he knew exactly what to use to get under Dracos skin. He pointed to a deep red on his neck that stood by itself. "Pansy."

Draco looked over it with a snarl, clenching his jaw and crossing his own arms.  
"I dont believe you."

"Well, tough shit. I dont care whether you do or not, just thought I'd tell ya." He winked again as he grabs his towel, and that's when Draco fucking lost it. He had the _nerve_ to wink. Again.

He growled and surged forward, pushing past the shower stall door and right into Harry. He pinned his shoulders to the tile behind him, panting and clenching his jaw. Harry didnt struggle, rather he just looked unamused, besides the betraying flush over his cheeks and neck.

"Really, Malfoy, I have places to go. Can your temper tantrum wait?"

"Fuck you!" He snarled, throwing a punch to hit into the mans cheekbone.

"Can we not do this when I'm arse naked?" Harry sneered back, pushing Draco to the wall and landing his own punch.

The hit only riled Malfoy up, surging forward and pinning Harry once more, this time keeping his hands in place. He pressed their bodies close to each other, panting in his adrenaline rush and anger.

"Scared, Potter?" He chuckled lowly, their faces inches apart.

"You wish," he managed, his jaw clenched.

Draco took his lack of struggle with a grain of salt, moving Harry's wrists to be held in only one of his hands so his other could move freely. Draco ran his hands down the others shoulder and chest, agonizingly slow towards his hip and waist line. His pale hand stopped in it's conquest of Harry's crotch, itching to move further down. Instead, he ripped his eyes back up to Harry.

"You want this?"

He wanted nothing more than to take out his anger and ravage the boy beneath him to make him pay for spying and making Draco lose. But he ultimately wanted Harry to be a willing participant and beg for it at the same time.

"Shut up Malfoy-"

"No." He rolled his eyes, he could basically feel the Flusteredness rolling off of the Gryffindor.

"You'll either tell me you want this or nothing will happen. I wont lose any sleep over it." It was both a threat of leaving Harry high and dry and a reassurance that he wasnt making Harry do anything.

There was a few moments in which Harry simply glared at the man, before he begrudgingly gave a small nod.

"Say it," Draco hummed, his hand dipping down the slightest.

"Malfo-"

"_Say it._"

"Please."

And he smirked, hand immediately moving down to grip Harry's slightly erect cock. The man leaned his head back and pressed his lips together in a hum as Draco started slowly stroking him. The blonde in question moved his lips to Harry's jaw and neck, leaving bites and hickeys. Harry was fully hard in no time, beginning to rut into his hand softly with tiny whines. It was addicting.

Though it was even more rewarding when Draco pulled his hand away and Harry let out an actual whimper and looked at him.

"What? Did you think I came here to give you a celebratory handy?"

Harry's dumbfounded expression answered yes.

"I came here because I think you owe me, for the victory. If you hadn't spied and spent the week counter acting our plays, you wouldn't have won. So this is going to be your reparation."

"What is.." he mumbled, cheeks red.

"Hm, I havent quite figured out what I'll do with you first. Let's see.." Draco hummed. He let go of Harry's wrists, his hands playing over the other boys body. On hand moved to his lips, smirking as he remembers the promise they would have. He brushed his thumb over Harrys bottom lip, but decided that the victory had meant more to him than that.

Instead Draco found himself hoisting Harry's thigh around his waist, especially savoring the small noise that came out of his mouth and the flush that spread over his face. He had yet to see him blush that dark. He wanted to hear more of those noises, though. So Draco slowly trailed a hand under Harry, immediately ghosting a finger over his entrance teasingly.

Harry closed his eyes, his slightly parted lips trembling softly. He had twitched away slightly at the feeling. Draco watched his expression carefully, wanting to keep the memory for a long time.

The way just barely pressing against his hole, circling and slightly dipping in just to pull away and repeat made Harry furrow his eyebrows and try to hide his face in Dracos shoulder. How erotic he was acting made Draco tint a bit pink, even.

"_Ah_-" he gasped softly, clutching Dracos shoulders and shirt, and he wasnt even fully a finger in.

Draco was already straining against his pants, basically supporting all of Harry's body and weight on himself. He pressed the finger all the way in and stilled for a moment before curling it. Harry immediately held him closer and hummed a whimper.

"Merlin you're so sensitive," Draco breathed, beginning to quickly pump the digit and close his eyes to focus. On the feeling of Harry, grasping onto him and the incredibly tight heat surrounding just one of his fingers. On the sound of Harry breathing just a bit raggedly into his neck, trying to kiss there to stop his small moans. And on the sound of him wincing softly then squeaking when Draco added the second finger.

"You're going to be so fun to play with.." he licked his lips, his voice just a tad gravelly. He scissored the fingers and curled them, eliciting more vocal moans now.

"Malfoy I'm close," he whined, trying to press closer to get friction on his cock.

Draco buried his own face in Harry's neck in return, trying to ignore how hard he was. "_Dont you fucking dare._" He panted, giving his outer thigh a small slap. "I'm going to fuck you until you cant breathe," he groaned the words.

Harry whined softly, carefully pulling his head back to look at Malfoy. And _God_, he looked beautiful. His hair was messier than usual, glasses slightly astray and face flushed. Dracos movements ceased.

"Virgin-" Harry blurted out, gulping. "I'm a virgin.."

Draco paused completely. His movements had already stopped, but his mind stopped for a few moments as he blinks. That explains a lot. But still, he'd never considered this. One, that Harry was bent, but he found that out last time. And two, that if he was, he wouldnt have experience.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shut up.." he looked away, obviously quite embarrassed.

"And you hadn't thought to tell me sooner? Were you going to wait until I was lined up?"

"N-no I just, I didnt expect you would-"

"What did you think I had meant by reparations? I'd planned a rather embarrassing set up for you to ride me."

Harry blushed and frantically tried to look away and not at Draco. "I, I uhm."

"Youd still want to, wouldnt you, Potter?"

"Yes." He managed to mumble.

Draco smirked and reached into his robes for his wand, pulling his hand away and instead casting a preparation spell over Harry. What? He rather enjoyed doing it the muggle way, usually, but Harry proved to not be able to last that long.

"You sure you dont want fucked?" Draco mumbled against his lips, looking into his stupid green eyes that he had memorized.

Harry shook his head slightly. "I uhm, I just have a little control if I..ride.."

"Awe, _now_ where's that Gryffindor bravery?" Draco taunted in a sweet tone, holding Harry's chin softly. Harry shied away and out of his touch, looking to the side.

"Mmh," Draco chuckled, putting his wand away and letting both his hands cup Harry's arse. "I suppose your virginity truly is a good payment..come on, now." He led the other to one of the benches, and sat down. Draco started undoing his pants hastily, frankly it had began to hurt to ignore. He pulled out his cock, gripping the base and giving himself a few strokes with a sigh.

Harry watched with great fluster, taking a few small steps nearer when Draco look up expectantly. The benches were narrow, and had no back. How the fuck was he supposed to do this without any experience.

"The bench isnt going to work and the floor is covered in athletes foot." Harry said simply, huffing softly. He was less flustered and more annoyed. But still nervous.

"_Can I fuck you_?" Draco asked, more hungrily than Harry expected. He stood, moving closer and dipping his head down to look at Harry.

Harry held his hands out softly in nervousness, ending up palms flat against Dracos chest. He blushed and turned his head to the side, letting Draco back him up against the lockers. They were cold, but his body felt on fire so he soothed against it. Draco put an arm beside Harry's head to cage him in, or make himself look bigger. He smirked when Harry finally looked at him.

"_Please_." Harry managed. He felt empty after Draco pulled his hand away. And especially after the spell he casted. Harry could feel slickness running down his thighs. Probably for the best.

The simple word made Draco growl softly, immediately getting to work. He started biting at Harry's neck again and pulling both of his legs around his waist this time. He kept him pinned with his hips, carefully lining himself up. And then he was pushing in, kissing Harry's neck softly now instead of attacking it.

The wizard breathed small moans, his forehead on Dracos opposite shoulder as he let his eyes flutter shut. Harry didnt realise he was seated until he felt their hips plush together, letting out a breath he didnt know he was holding. Malfoy was kissing his neck, almost tenderly. It felt like a dream. He fully expected nothing but hatred fueled roughness.

The blonde rolled his hips in a circle, slowly, staying in place and clutching Harry's thighs tightly. Hardy was suprised to feel that he was completely tense, his eyebrows furrowed tightly and jaw clenched.

_Oh_.

He was holding back. For _Harry_? The thought made him blush, and he turned his head to whisper in the others ear.

"It's okay, you can move.."

And Harry decided that was the best thing he ever decided to say. Draco immediately groaned and started moving in and out of the other, decently slow at first. Though Harry's equally excited gasps and throaty moans encouraged him to stop holding back.

His pace increased steadily and so did Harry's vocal appraisal. Draco was in no time hunched over the man, pounding in faster than he probably ever has. Because _fuck_ for a virgin Harry spoke dirty.

"Oh _God_ yes! Fuck-_yes_-give it to me!"

It was like his fantasy was coming true(which it was, but Draco didnt need to know that.) And Draco couldnt get enough of the others cries of pleasure.

"You're so _big_," he cried out shakily in a moan, and through his thin robes Harry was digging his nails into his back.

"So good-so good, ye_s, yes_-" Harry chanted, his voice trembling along with his thighs before he came with a moan, screaming Dracos name. His first name.

And he fucking lost it, any bit of holding back or trying not to come was let go by the Malfoy. He suddenly pounded harder, gripping tighter, burying deeper before he came in the other. And that was a hell of a way to ride out your orgasm, Harry decided. After the blonde had came deep into him and held himself place, he slowly slumped against Harry's being.

"Fuck," Harry mumbled in between pants, his eyes still closed. He swatted lazily at Dracos hand. "Let me down."

His bruising grip on Harry's thighs began to fully hurt, so Malfoy slowly pulled out and lowered the Gryffindor. Ah yes, no more iron grip, aand there go his knees. Well, apparently getting fucked up the ass that hard leaves you weak.

Harry was suprised that Draco caught him immediately, helping him over fo the benches wearily. Harry puffs his cheeks and blushed when he sat down, realizing how very naked he was. Draco just casually began putting himself away after running a cleaning charm over them both.

"You dont get to blush after the things you just said." Draco comments offhandedly after he stands.

Harry huffed, looking away. "You're an arse, you know damn well everyone is expecting me. And now I have to limp."

"Oh, well, if that's the issue. I'll he sure to let the school healer you'll need her t-"

"Don't you dare."

"Oh? Why not? Scared the school will find out that Potter is a bottom bitch? Or that Potter is _Draco Malfoys_ bottom bitch?"

"Seriously Malfoy? what are you going to gain?"

"Nothing." He hummed, as he trailed to the door. "But I am going to lose 50 galleons to one of your pals."

Harry rolled his eyes and summoned his wand, which he used to summon his clothes and begin dressing. "Fine, I'll tell him to clear it. You're such a git, you're literally rich."

"You weren't calling me a git when I w-"

"Bye, Malfoy."

"I wasnt Malfoy either when I had y-"

"_Bye, Malfoy_!"

And he heard the door open with a chuckle and then close.


	3. Now go to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry cant find a way to get Draco alone and angry. So he makes one

Harry found himself albeit frustrated that the season ended. It ended with a bang, _literally_. He chuckled and thought about telling the joke to Ron when they woke up, but realised he would have to explain. He decided that was not the most favourable thing.

But still. Harry had realised very late at night that he would, _infact, _like that to happen again, with Draco. _Specifically_ Draco, his dreams made apparent.

The dreams almost made Harry flush when he woke and remembered them. He would use them and his own real experiences to take care of the problem his unconcious mind has caused.

It also slightly concerned Harry that he liked it when Draco was hitting him, even just in malice. When he caught the boy without his wand, at least. But he ultimately decided that he wasnt going to ask anyone if it was a normal kink. Harry just knew he needed to make it happen again.

But _how_? He wasnt entirely sure. He knew Draco would take just about any bait to get in a fight, the wiry prat. Though it needed to be a place where they wouldn't be interrupted and result in detention. He felt just a tad bit pathetic for planning spontaneous sex. But there was no more Quidditch.

It was currently a Friday night, as Harry lay in bed wondering what he could do to get Draco alone and angry. On a whim, he pulled out his map and searched intently on finding the Slytherin. The black haired wizard was pleasantly suprised to find Draco was already in fact alone. He couldnt help but wonder why, and what he was doing, but he _did_ know he was getting his ass up to go find out.

It was nearly 1:30 AM as Harry slipped out of his bed with the invisibility cloak on and map in hand. He studied it, watching as Draco wandered them aswell. He made an effort to stay quiet and unseen, even skipping to _lumos_ his wand. As he winded down the halls he soon got close, and could see Draco at the end of the hall walking in his direction. Though, the blonde didn't know that.

Harry tucked his map safely into his back pocket as the Slytherin got closer. He contemplated spooking him, but he didnt much enjoy the idea of being hexed first and questioned later. Though, he did want the boy a bit frustrated. So he moved more to the side, lifted the cloak just enough for his wand, and cast a tripping jinx on him.

He couldnt help but snort as Draco fell, drew his wand and looked around quickly as he stood. Obviously, he didn't spot anyone, but continued to search the darkness of the corridor suspiciously.

"_Over here_," he whispered, barely audible. Draco clearly heard, perhaps questioning if he imagined it. He had keen senses, so had turned to look in Harry's direction.

Harry whipped his cloak off quickly, and put it to hang out if his other back pocket. Draco paused as the Gryffindor came into view, then scowled and stormed over.

"_What the fuck are you doing_?" He whispered harshly.

"I could ask the same."

"I didn't throw an unwarranted tripping jinx!"

Harry chuckled and leaned back against the wall, giving a small shrug.  
"But you have before."

Draco analyzed him for a few moments before chuckling. In seconds, Harry found himself caged in, pale arms pinned to the wall on either side of him.  
"You come all the way down here for more, hm?"

He faltered for a second, looking just a bit up at the slightly taller wizard. Draco only snickers at him, moving a hand slowly to his throat, pleased to find Harry didnt move away, but subconsciously lifted his chin a little. Malfoy gazed at him as he applied pressure little by little, almost seeming to enjoy it as much as Harry looked to.

The Gryffindor let his eyes flutter shut, face reddening in slight embarrassment and fluster, aswell as the cut off of blood flow. When he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Draco with his eyebrows furrowed, the Slytherin released his throat and listened to the small gasps for air the wizard below him made. He decided he liked that, tightening his hold again before Harry could fully calm his small pants.

Harry let a small whimper sound before he was cut off completely. The other looked down to see a tent starting to form in Harry's jeans. He promptly put his knee between his legs, his own cock hardening as he watched Harry needily start to roll his hips.

He released his throat again and Harry gasped out with small moans this time, pressing himself down closer and grinding. Draco growled softly and moved Harry's leg around his waist, so they could grind against each other instead. He panted softly and moved his lips to the darker mans neck instead, sucking and nipping before moving by his ear.

"_You just couldnt stay away, hm_?" He rutted their clothed erections together, having to bite his lip.

"_Just need to be fucked so bad you interrupt me?_" Draco decided to bite Harry's neck rather than his lip, eliciting a small, suprised noise.

He moved his hands between them and began undoing Harry's pants before stopping suddenly and just undoing his own. "This what you want, hm? You want my cock, Potter?" He panted softly as he taunted him, hurriedly taking himself out of his pants. He looked at Harry expectantly, smirking.  
"_Well?_ Answer, or you get nothing."

"Yes," he mumbled, and even in the dark Draco could see him blush.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I-I want your cock-"

"Then show me how much you want it baby, suck my cock," he growled weakly, pressing a hand down on Harry's shoulder. Harry's words made his heart skip a beat and instead go to his length, which had twitched rather happily.

He was also pleasantly surprised at how fast Harry dropped to his knees. Obviously, he'd never done it, but he was quite enthusiastic. He gripped at the base to hold him as he licked and kissed and tried to suck at the head. One pale hand slipped into his hair, gripping it and pulling him closer. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and tried to take him into his mouth, moving down as Draco slowly pulls him.

"Come on baby you can take more than that," Draco breathed, moving his hips forwards instead. Harry looked up at him, and then he was just face fucking him, gripping his head in place. Though he didnt need to, Harry closed his eyes and obediently took it all.

"Keep sucking," Draco sneered, slapping his cheek just enough to sting slightly. He was rewarded with Harry trying to suck his soul out and looking up at him with that look in his eyes. Like he was even enjoying _this_.

"Fuck," Draco pushed Harry off of him, panting and closing his eyes. He didnt want it to be over that fast, and he had almost came right then into Harry's throat.

Harry looked up at him, some spit and precum dribbling down his chin. He carefully wiped his mouth before he was tugged up by his arm. The wizard whimpered when he was pushed up against the wall, chest to the cool stone. Draco eagerly finished undoing and tugging down Harry's jeans and boxers down to his knees.

He heard Malfoy mumble a few different spells. The first he recognized as a silencing charm, the second he could feel was a preparation charm. Draco presses the head of his cock to Harry's entrance, pausing.

"Please," he mumbled, breath hitching at the feeling.

Draco took the permission and started pushing in, on hand gripping Harry's shoulder for support. He was painfully aware that they were in an open hallway. It made it more hot, but he also knew they should probably make it fast.

He moved as slowly as he could, clutching Harry close and leaning his head on the others back. Draco exhaled as he bottomed out finally, managing small nips against Harry's neck.  
"Fuck," Draco mumbled.

"I-it's okay, I can take it-"

Draco flushed at the words, immediately starting to slowly thrust. Harry must have been able to tell how Draco held back last time, up until he was right about to finish. He didnt exactly want to fuck up the guys first time, as much as he hated him.

Though he was quick to speed up as much as he liked this time, biting his lip to stay quiet despite the charm he'd put up. He just wanted to hear Harry. Who moaned and mostly whimpered out small curses in between. Soon Draco was pounding in again, only harder than last time, with an urgency. Harry's moans had only grew, and Draco half wondered if the boy had become incapable of thinking, as he tried to form sentences but just stuttered words and moans.

Though he did manage a small command, that made Dracos cheeks tint.

"Hit me,"

He'd whined. And Draco, a gentleman, could never tell him no. Or at least, he'd never pass up this opportunity. He pulled a hand back and gave Harry's arse a red smack. He was incredibly pleased at the small yelp it elicited. So he spanked harder, watching the boy he was fucking into oblivion arch his back slightly and whimper.

Draco trailed the hand up and around, though, curling around Harry's throat once more. He pulled Harrys back against his chest, and his head onto his shoulder as he started choking the other slowly. His moans and whines dwindled down into nothing, and Dracos pace got a bit slower, instead focusing on hard, angled thrusts. He knew he found his goal angle when Harry almost jumped off of him.

He immediately released his throat, an accumulation of even louder moans and pleads filling the hall. Draco groaned and closed his eyes as he cums inside the other with slow, deep thrusts. He could hear Harry's breath hitch at the feeling of being full, and his hips twitch everytime Draco struck his prostate.

"Say my name," Draco panted weakly as he rides his orgasm out. He hadn't exactly meant to say it, he just recalled how Harry moaned it when he came the last time.

"Draco," Harry gasped as he thrusts deep,  
"Draco,"  
Thrust  
"Draco-"

And he was coming, clenching around the Malfoy. In return the other wizard wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him quickly. After all that was heard was their collective pants, Draco slowly pulled his softening member out of Harry. He groaned at the sight of his used hole leaking his cum.

"So hot," Draco mumbled, slowly pressing two fingers into Harry's recovering entrance. He whimpered softly, laying his cheek flat against the castle wall.

Draco smirked as he watched the other, pumping the fingers lazily and curling them every so often. He kept his eyes closed and mewled softly in pleasure. The Slytherin searched for his prostate again, chuckling when he brushed it and Harry gasped.

So he moved his fingers to press directly against it, pumping them to continuously hit it.

"Oh fuck-please-"

"Please what? Use your words." Draco taunts, pushing his fingers directly against the bundle of nerves and rubbing firmly.

Harry choked a moan, his hips twitching and pressing closer to Dracos hand.  
"_More_-please-"

And Draco moved to his own knees, moving his hand away from Harry so he could turn the Gryffindor around. Harry curled both of his hands in his hair, moaning when lips attached to his cock. Draco had figured as much, but now it were fairly obvious, that he'd never really done anything.

He pressed his tongue masterfully against the head of Harry's cock, rubbing flatly and then flicking across the tip. He felt Harry tighten his hold in his hair. Draco moved his hand back around the boy, pushing his fingers back into him.

So he bobbed his head and pumped his fingers idly, mostly watching Harry writh in pleasure. He could feel him struggle to decide whether to press his hips forward into Dracos mouth or down onto his fingers. He gasped a small whine when he came for the second time, hips jolting forward slightly.

Draco swallowed around him, pulling off and stroking him slowly along with his fingers moving at the same pace. When he leaned back against the wall, Draco pulled completely away. He stood up and smirked at the boys appearance. 

He huffed softly as he sees his own cock is hard again. He was too busy focusing on Harry to completely realise, but he _was_ focusing on pretty hot things about him.

Then, they heard footsteps.

He hurriedly tucked himself away and watched Harry attempt to pull his pants up before just grabbing a sheet? Cloth, thing? Harry pulled Draco close and put it over the two of them, and the Malfoy was suprised to it find was see through. He watched out of it, hoping or at least suspecting that this thing made them invisible.

It was a professor, eyeing the hall suspiciously. His eyes ripped off of the passerby when a hand gripped him through his pants. He rose his eyebrows and looked at Harry, just then realizing how close they were. Almost their entire bodies were pressed together, lips an inch apart.

Draco had to bite his to keep from making any sounds, resorting to putting his head on the others shoulder. Harry undid his pants completely, carefully taking him out and starting to stroke properly. Draco kept a clutch on the other wizards shirt, humming small noises.

_Harry really liked that_. The way he gripped onto him and had to be quiet. And when he started needily yet slowly thrusting his hips, basically fucking Harry's hand. And Harry let him, keeping his hand firmly around his cock and watching the other piston in and out. _Merlin_.

He had to stop from sounding his suprise when Draco suddenly turned Harry back against the wall. He also had to fix the invisibility cloak a bit, but turned to look slightly at Draco. The Malfoy stroked himself quickly, his other hand rubbing over Harry's hip and bottom. He suddenly spanked, causing Harry to whimper and put a hand over his own mouth.

He gave Harry another spank, watching the Gryffindor blush and have to hide his moans. Draco gave a last hit, feeling Harry jolt and watching him press his hips back for more. But then he came , groaning in his throat but biting his lip to keep it from sounding aloud. It came out in splashes over the others ass, and it was _fucking beautiful_, Draco decides.

His hand slows gradually, milking out every bit before he released himself and started fixing his pants. He watched Harry grab for his wand, and quickly pinned the boys hand.

"Don't." He muses, relishing the confused look on Harry's face.

Draco moved his fingers to scoop up his own cum off the boys backside. He smirks softly as Harry had already opened his mouth for him.

"Good boy," and he put his fingers in Harry's mouth, watching him close his lips around them and suck off the liquid.  
"Now don't clean yourself. Pull your pants up and go to bed covered in my cum." Draco said after pulling his hand away.

Harry blushed darkly and looked at him for a moment before nodding in the slightest and beginning to pull his pants and boxers back on. Draco hummed and stepped out of the invisibility cape. He winked, and walked back towards the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is rushed :/ like theres some good stuff but feels too short

'_Quidditch locker rooms are abandoned. Be there free period. On your knees. DM_.'

Harry had gotten the note during breakfast, along with a pointed look from the blonde. Hed tucked it carefully in his robes, and went on about his day. But now it was lunch, and right after, he would be seeing Draco again. It was a bit hard to contain his excitement.

"Are you listening to a thing I've said, Harry?" Hermione scolds.

"Huh? Uhm, charms essay and NEWTs?" He tried. He had not been listening, but guarantees she'd been on about one of those.

She gives him a suspicious look but continues on. This time Harry does try to pay attention. Nothing could kill a boner better than talking about homework.

"-do you want to come with us?" She smiled as they stood. Lunch had just ended, and the couple was to go to the lake.

Harry looked between them, glad to see Ron was giving the 'please say no and I'll give you a treacle tart' look. Harry smiled slightly and shook his head.

"That's alright. You guys have your time together."

Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded in agreeance before they all parted ways.

Harry tried to blend with the crowd as they exited great hall. He managed to slip past the hoards and head towards his destination. It took some time, but he was able to get there unseen. He was happy to see it was in fact abandoned, and that he beat Draco there. Reluctantly, he moved to his knees and waited there.

A little over a minute later Draco enters, smirking down at Harry's position as he immediately starts to undo his pants. He was already half hard at the thought of it, pulling his cock out and gripping Harry's hair.

"_Open_." And Harry did, looking up at the other as his cheeks flush. Draco groaned and traced Harry's lips with the head of his cock, pushing it into his mouth slowly.

_"Suck._" And Harry did, closing his eyes and suckling around the mans length as it was slowly put in. He rubbed his tongue along the bottom, furrowing his eyebrows once his length hit the back of his throat. And then down it. He gagged softly as Draco held him there, his nose against the others navel as he sheathed himself in Harry's throat completely.

He couldnt exactly breathe at all, but he was trying to be good, so he stayed in place. After what he deemed about 5 seconds after when he shouldve said something, Draco pulled back. Harry gasped out for air, looking up at Draco with a blush as he panted. The blonde allowed him to take a few hurried breaths before he pushed back down his throat, holding himself there with a small groan.

He does this a few times, each held a little longer than the last. The last time he holds himself down Harry's throat, he was looking up at him. His eyes slowly closed via the lack of oxygen, and Draco finally pushed him off completely. His cock twitched slightly at the realization that Harry would've let himself pass out of lack of oxygen before he tapped on Dracos thigh or whatnot to be let go.

He breathed raggedly as he sat back on his arms, his own cock tenting in his robes. Draco moved close and rubbed over the bulge, smirking down at Harry. He leaned down and nibbled on his jaw before whispering.

"Did you do what I had told you?"

Harry flushed as he recalled. It wasnt comfortable the next morning, but it was hot. So he nodded.

"Good boy," Draco whispered. "How about we make you feel good again?"

Harry nodded eagerly, whimpering slightly at his words. As Draco sat back up, he moved Harry to his chest, ass up. His robes were pushed aside and underwear shoved down, and before Harry could look back or question what he was doing yet, he felt a tongue run over his entrance. He blushed and twitched away. Yet another new thing.

Draco held his hips, hands spreading his ass so he could see the others puckering entrance. He lapped his tongue over it, enjoying the small confused whines coming from Harry. Draco groaned softly himself at the taste and reactions of the other wizard.

He pushed his tongue in and Harry moaned, trying to press his hips back further. Draco hungrily tried to press deeper, thrusting his tongue in and out. Harry's thighs shook softly as did his voice, whimpering small praises.

"Yes-_please_-oh, fuck, Draco you're so good-"

And he very vividly whined when Draco pulled away, pouting at the loss of contact. Draco sat up, rubbing over Harry's ass before giving it a harsh smack. The other sat up slightly in suprise and gasped. Malfoy just shoved his shoulders back down, spanking again.

"Do you like that baby?" He asked, hie voice rough. He hit again, harder, watching the way Harry rocked forward with it and then pushed back for more.

And Harry nodded, biting his lip and breathing out a curse at the next slap. Then there were 3 harder hits, making him cry out a whine.

"God, _yes_-" he stuttered out, thighs shaking softly.

Draco licked his lips, rubbing two fingers over his spit slicked hole. Harry pressed back against them needily, shaking his hips the slightest.  
The fingers shove carefully into him, no lube or preparation. Harry hissed slightly, closing his eyes.

They were soon pushed in completely, and Draco scissored and curled them. Harry whimpered, trying to relax as they started to pump in and out.

"Doing so good baby.." Draco breathed, watching in astonishment as he finger fucks the other.

Harry moaned softly as he got used to the feeling, hiding his face in his arms. Draco slowly manages to add a third finger, stretching him completely. The darker boy pressed back against him needily, biting his lip.

"Please fuck me," he whimpered.

Draco growled softly at the words, deciding to be courteous enough to spell lubricate his cock. He pulled his fingers away and moved Harry to lay on his back before he lined himself up.

He was stuck watching in awe as he pushed into Harry, his tight heat enveloping Draco. He closed his eyes and groaned, thrusting all the way in. Harry jolted and let out small whimper, gripped Dracos shoulders.  
Draco immediately started thrusting, holding Harry's hips.

The boy beneath him cried out shakily as he still tried to adjust, eyes closed. Draco leaned down and kissed heatedly at his neck.

"God, you like that?" He panted, speeding up his thrusts.

Harry nodded frantically, legs wrapping around Draco to pull his hips closer.

"You like it when I shove my big cock up your tiny hole?" Draco rambled, growling the words as he pounded into Harry.

"Y-yes!" Harry managed to respond, cheeks flushed darkly. "I-I love it, dont-dont stop-"

His words melted right through Draco, making him groan softly and angle to try and hit the others prostate. When Harry gasped and started crying out moans louder, Draco stuck to that position.

"Yeah baby, take it, take my cock," Draco panted, nearing his orgasm. He wanted to close his eyes to focus on the sensation. But he wouldnt let himself miss a moment of Harry writhing underneath him, his cock pistoning hard and fast in and out of the man he hated.

"Yes! _Fuck_, please! Make me your cock slut!"

Draco came at the words, his cheeks even tinting pink as he rode out his orgasm roughly. Harry whined out shakily as he reached his own climax, spilling cum over them both. Draco thrusts for a few more seconds before slowing, stopping deep inside Harry and letting his head drop to the mans chest.

They panted, going mostly limp against each other for a few minutes. Draco sat up first, waving a lazy cleaning spell over them both before putting himself away. Harry slowly sat up afterwards, beginning to fix his own pants and robes.

"So, _baby_, is it?" Harry chides, smiling lopsidedly as he stands up across from Draco.

The Malfoy crossed his arms. "So, _Draco_, is it?" He counters.

"I recalled you telling me to say your name."

"Bugger off, Potter."

"No, no, I think I like baby more."

"Fucking sucks for you. I'll call you baby when my cock is down your throat or up your ass, that's it."

Harry hmphs softly. "Why did you want to meet?"

"You're the one who sought me out first."

"Yes, well." Harry purses his lips.

"We're only fucking. Dont get any ideas of friendship and rainbows..and, find me tonight." Draco said as an after thought, turning around and leaving once he found the coast was clear.

"Only fucking," Harry echoes once he's gone. He nods slightly, blushing in spite of himself. It wasnt like they were making love. Or sticking around to cuddle. But the label did make him a bit sad, for a reason he couldnt quite name.

▪

His mind echoes the second part. Finding the other. He contemplated not going, but his cock really liked the idea of going. So he pulled out his map and studied it to find the Slytherin. Oh. He was in the roon of requirement.

Harry was there in no time, though the entire time he was thinking hard. He opened the door and found Draco on a bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Hi." Harry managed.

Draco motioned for him to come closer, and he found himself closing the door and doing so. He straddled Draco, looking down at him. Pale hands undo Harry's sleeping shirt, pushing it off his shoulders slowly. His hands splay over Harry's chest before curling behind to the small of his back. He pulls Harry closer and kisses at his chest, moving over to his nipple and biting softly.

Harry's hands curled into his hair softly, sucking in a breath as the Malfoy started suckling. Draco moved away and started kissing and nipping at his chest, leading up to his neck. He moved so slowly, calculated. Leaving small hickeys along his collar bone and trachea.

As he left his marks, Draco's hand moved down and rubbed over the tent forming in Harry's sleep pants. His hips pressed up slightly, into the friction. Draco kept his hand in place, letting Harry grind against it slowly.

Draco trailed his kisses a bit higher, hesitantly. He moved his head infront to face Harry's, looking at the other male as he tried to move closer slowly, tilting his head to kiss him. He watched Harry's cheeks blush red, and then him dip his head away to avoid the kiss. Malfoys cheeks tinted slightly and he started to idly peck at his neck instead.

"You want to do this?" Draco mumbled, seeing Harry nod slightly.

He wasn't going to just ask why Harry wouldnt kiss him, then. He could live without it, he supposed. Draco started to tug down his pants, managing to get them most the way off. Harry sat up slightly on his knees and then back down to fully get them off. Draco wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him slowly.

Harry hummed a small moan, pressing his hips forward as he starts undoing Draco's pants. Draco watched eagerly as Harry pulled his cock out of his pants and stroked slowly.

Harry pushed the other wizards pame chest until he laid back, moving closer. He shivered slightly when Draco cast the preparation spell onto him, lifting up on his knees. He slowly lined himself up, pushing down and seating himself in a quick movement.

They both let out a strangled breath at the sudden feeling. Harry rolled his hips, palms down on Dracos chest. The others slender hands moved to his hips, guiding him back and forth. Soon he lifted his hips and dropped back down, letting out a soft moan. Harry blushed, he knew Draco could see all of him from here, focus on him.

And Draco did. He watched as the Gryffindor slowly got a hang of riding him, moving faster, needier, dropping his hips as hard as he could. And the small whines that turned to moans, that morphed into 'please,' and 'yes,' and 'fuck.'

It was a sight for sore eyes. Draco groaned softly once he came to, realizing he wasnt doing much but watch. He started slowly meeting Harry's hips, only making him cry out louder. His hands supporting his weight on Dracos chest lifted so he could sit up completely, giving the blonde an amazing full view now.

Harry's thighs were shaking but he just sped up, both of them nearing their climaxes once again. He arches his back when Draco suddenly gives his ass a harsh spank, coming only seconds later. His breath hitched in his moans and he moved more eagerly than before, egging the Malfoy to release inside of him. And he did, groaning softly and gripping Harry's hips tighter. He also, accidentally of course, moaned the others name as he buried himself.

Harry leaned down to slump against Draco's chest, pulling off of the other but staying ontop of him. Dracos arms wrapped around him soothingly as their panting ends. Though, Harry sits up quickly, blushing and looking for his clothes.

"We can stay here," Draco offered.

Harry shook his head a little, grabbing his shirt and putting it on first.

"I haven't even cleaned us." Draco just sighed and sat up, making Harry slide down his lap.

"You're being ridiculous, the door will hide itself from anyone else." Draco commented, grabbing his wand and cleaning them both.

"Well Ron will bug the bloody hell out of me already if he's noticed I'm gone. Staying out til morning is not an option, Draco." Harry spoke as he rolls out of Dracos lap and starts to dress.

"Just for a little while?" He tilted his head.

Harry stopped and just looked at him, his cheeks still pink. "Who knew Draco Malfoy liked cuddling."

He promptly crawled over with a dramatic huff, curling his arms around the pale chest and laying his head atop his shoulder.

"Call it chivalry but I believe in aftercare. Believe it or not I do feel guilty when I wreck your world and then you're left within 2 minutes of it being over." Draco argued back, snugly pulling Harry close.

"Well I guess I cant disagree."

Draco hums, fingers ghosting up and down Harry's back softly. He pulled out his wand and did a minor healing spell over him. Draco definitely left some hickeys and bruises he doubted Harry wanted questioned over.

"Thanks.." he mumbled.

Draco just gave a small nod, pulling some covers overtop of them. They both turned slightly, laying on their sides and facing each other. They were so close to kissing, just a slight tilt forward. Draco looked at the other, glancing down at his lips. He was close to just pressing forward and going for it, but Harry quickly hid his face away in Dracos chest.

They did end up falling asleep there, because the room of requirement started to slowly dim the lights, and the bed was so comfy..and just holding someone really hit different.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up was a flurry of freshening charms and pulling on clothes, and still the boys would miss breakfast. They would only join the crowd of pupils to their first class when the halls were too swamped to notice their appearances. Draco pushed out the door first, blending with the wizard and witches in the hall. After assuring he was out of sight, Harry casually joined into the hoard aswell.

His classes went by in a daze, focusing and unfocusing. His mind was elsewhere, on how close Draco was to him. To his lips. He knew sex was supposed to mean something. It was just..fun, to him. Mostly.

But kissing felt different. It felt exposing and it felt _intimate_. He'd shared a few brief kisses before, so it wasnt as if he was scared of Draco being his first. But he was scared that he really wanted to kiss Draco, for a while now. Even though is was sacred to him.

Harry just knew Draco probably wanted to kiss to _kiss_, because that's what people do when they're fucking. He didnt want to betray his feelings more and let the Malfoy get deeper under his skin-in a good way for once. False hope is _horrid_.

So he packed up his parchment and quill as he sees the class ending, looking down to realise he'd taken no notes. He'd just beg them from Ron, who copied off Hermione. With a small huff of annoyance, mostly to himself, Harry shouldered his bag. He turned the corner to head to the dorms before dinner started.

The dorms were interhousing, all 8th years in one place besides girls and boys being split. Luckily, everyone got to choose roommates instead of being forced to go the extra mile and being paired with another house.  
Harry was glad to see his thoughts held him back, and his roommates were all already heading down to lunch.

He heaved his bag down onto his bed, stretching out his back with a small groan of approval at the popping. The wizard ran a hand through his black hair, adjusted his glasses, and decided he should probably go catch up. Nothing better to do anyways.

Harry closed his room door behind himself and began pacing to dinner. He let his fingers run along the door frames and wall as he walked idly.

He gasped slightly when his arm was pulled through an open door, said door being shut behind him. Harry relaxed a little when he was pressed to the door by a familiar frame, pale pink lips tracing his jaw. He allowed his eyes to close, feeling the soft pleasures despite Dracos rushed intent.

His hands were tugging at his clothes and palming the Latinos crotch. His teeth and lips attack the boys neck all while, eventually managing to shove the shirt up.  
He had to pull away as he tugged the shirt and robes off Harry, watching deep colored skin reveal itself inch by inch. Silver lightning bolts traced his hips and below his armpits. And a deeper white, almost glistening in light, traveled to show every wound he's endured.

Draco realised his cheeks had tinted, and he was staring. So he moved close again, hurriedly undoing the others belt. This time Harry kissed at his neck, albeit clumsy, but he proved a quick learner anyhow.

It was obvious they were on a time limit, so Harry's pants and underwear were shoved down as quickly as possible. Draco pulled him away from the door and over towards the beds. He bent the man over the nearest one and quickly cast a preparation spell as he undid his own already hard cock.

Harry arched his back beautifully up on display for him. Draco licked over his lips as he lined up, giving his ass a harsh spank as he started pushing in. He seated in a swift movement, before already beginning to pound into the other.

Harry wasnt sure what was so urgent but fuck if he was complaining. Moans immediately ripped from him at the harsh thrusts, hands moving to ball up into the covers. A hand reached up and gripped his black hair, bucking hips never ceasing in the punishing speed. Draco fisted his hair tightly and turned Harry's head to the side, lightly smacking his cheek.

He was pleased that Harry whimpered softly and closed his eyes, but definitely did not dislike it. He smacked twice more before gripping the boys throat, using it as a leverage as he angled his thrusts.

His air wasnt completely cut off at the angle, just giving the sensation. So he only screamed out louder in his cries of pleasure when Draco started hitting right into his prostate.

"Who the fuck is on my b-" and the urgency for a quick fuck is completely gone. Draco paused in his movements immediately, panting and turning around to see Blaise.

Harry couldnt see who it was from there. His cheeks burned scarlet at the fact that Draco kept himself buried deep in him still.

"..get out." Draco breathed finally.

The Gryffindor hid his face in the covers, hoping whoever it were couldnt tell who he was.

"Nuh uh. You shag the chosen one on my bed then I at _least_ get the liberty to watch."

He walks into Harry's view, as the latino decides to look over at the voice. He crossed his arms and looked over the two.

"_Well?_ Go on with it then. We're all going to miss dinner."

Draco twitched slightly, looking to Harry. The man beneath him blushed and gave a small nod. Malfoy licked his lips, wordlessly smirking. He carefully turned Harry towards Blaise.

Harry's arms outreached as Blaises own did, gripping his elbows for stability. Then the merciless thrusting began again. His eyebrows immediately knit together and he cries out his moans once more. His neck is craned back to look up at Blaise, cheeks flushed darkly and mouth open as he sounds.

And the darker man gazed down at him as he was pounded into, steadying Harry as he rocked forward in stutters to the others thrusts. He looked thoroughly broken. His glasses askew, hair sticking to his slightly sweaty forehead but otherwise all over.

He can tell Draco speeds up. Harry arched towards him, and Blaise can swear his eyes roll back in pleasure. His grip on Blaises arms tighten, nails softly digging in. The Malfoys grip on Harry's hip is tight, and as he brutally bucks back and forth into Harry, the boy rose up slightly, gripping Blaises shoulders instead.

Blaise could see over Harry better now, gazing down as Dracos cock pistoned in and out of the other. He began kissing at the Gryffindors neck, sucking his own marks to compliment the ones Draco had left.

Harry clutched onto him beautifully, sobbing out moans at all of the different simulations. Blaise was suprised that Harry clawed at his back and cried Dracos name when he came. He was just as baffled that Draco wasnt suprised at all. Maybe this wasnt a one time thing he'd walked in on.

Draco closed his eyes in bliss as his name was called out in a moan. He bucked quite hard a few times, even Blaise rocked forward with Harry in his arms. He stilled deep in the other, and for a few moments all Blaise can hear is their panting.

Draco pulled away and washed them in a cleaning spell. He just casually fixed himself in his pants and fixed his hair. As if it were no big deal.  
Harry shakily pushed his arms off of Blaise, standing slowly.

Blaise shifted slightly. His own pants were incredibly tight, now. Harry blushed darkly, now that it was over the shame settled in a bit. He reached down for his pants quickly, barely getting them on before Draco gripped a fist full of his hair.

He winced and moved to his knees as Draco pressed him downwards. His eyes were level with the other Slytherins tented crotch, and he looked up expectantly.

Draco leaned down beside him, kissing at his jaw and mumbling softly near his ear.

"_Cmon baby_," Draco breathed, hands running over his darker chest, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Harry's cheeks were tinted darkly, but not so nearly as much as Blaises. His hands move upwards, tugging and undoing the mans pants after shoving the robes aside. It was barely 10 seconds before he had the wizards cock out, eagerly lapping at it sloppily.  
Draco kissed at his neck, pressing close behind him as he watched.

Blaise was definitely not complaining, but holy fuck. He had to brace his arms on the bed railing behind him, biting his lip. He wanted to close his eyes because fuck his eagerness made up for his apparent lack of experience. But the sight below him was too much to not look.

He watched Draco tangle his hand in the boys hair again, pushing him forward to take Blaises cock into his mouth. Harry blushed and moved along with Dracos guidance. Who was pushing his head forward and pulling him back to bob down rather far.  
His head was pushed to take all of Blaise into his throat and Harry held himself there, throat spasming _delightfully_. The black haired wizards eyes closed as his airway was blocked now.

Draco licked his lips as he watched, slapping Harry's cheek and before tugging him off.  
The boy gasped softly, eagerly moving to suck Blaise again, this time without guidance. Draco rubbed over his chest and kissed at him more as he moved by himself.

Harry would let off soft whimpers of enjoyment and Draco would groan a little as he watched, combining with Blaises own curses.  
Each sound went straight to his cock and quickly impending orgasm. He bucked forward slightly as his hip had twitched, astounded to see both boys looking up at him. Dracos pale hands reached to grips Blaises, pushing them into Harry's hair.

Somehow, Blaise still felt like he was watching them. Like this was still between the two enemies. Lovers. Whatever. He rightfully gripped handfuls of the soft hair, giving a experimental push of his hips. Harry stayed in place, suckling and looking up at him. God, he'd never exactly denied the Chosen Ones looks, but damn he hadn't fully appreciated them until now.

He let his head fall back as he held Harry in place, bucking forward and slowly setting up a pace. The obvious fact that Draco was enjoying this aswell only added to his arousal, barely hearing the soft breathed words beneath him.

_"You take cock so well,"_

_"Doing so good baby,"_

_"Yes baby, take it all.."_

Blaise came down the wizard beneath hims mouth. Not pressing deep inside, rather only the head of his cock between Harry's lips. He lapped softly and swallowed, panting as Blaise pulled away finally. Some of it had dribbled down his chin. Draco pulled Harry's hair to move him close to himself, licking the cum up his chin and to the corner of his mouth. That image was definitely not going to be leaving Zabinis mind for a while.

Harry flushed and shyed away again. He was awfully eager during sex to be so shy right after, the standing slytherin decided. Draco pulled him up gently as he stood, gathering his clothes and handing them over.

"Not to rush you, but we missed dinner and it wont be long til everyone else is back." Draco explained in a mumble, his cheeks only slightly tinted pink.

Blaise had put himself away, now rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. His eyes trailed over Harry as he dressed quickly, moving towards the door. He put his hand over the knob, glancing over the two men. He fucking smirked a little before slipping out of the door and back to his own dorm room.

"So is this a regular occurence?"

"None of your business." Draco stated easily, sitting on his bed and pulling a book up.

"You literally just licked up my c-"

"Fine, yes, okay?" Draco huffed, not even looking over as he flips to his bookmark.

"Are you two..dating?" He inquired, sitting on his own bed across from Dracos.

"No."

"Cool, cool," Blaise nodded slightly.

Draco slowly looked over to him. "Why?"

"Oh, I mean. You two arent dating, so it doesnt matter."

"Right." He answered tight lipped, going back to his reading for a moment.  
"Can I know anyways?"

"I mean. You two obviously arent exclusive. So just, noted.."

Draco closed his book and sat up. "Back off Zabini."

"What? You two arent dating. He and I can do what we want.."

"No. No! Not happening."

"Why not?"

"Because he." Draco clenched his jaw. Yeah, why? He didnt know. Just, no.  
"I said so."

"I don't answer to you." Blaise replied simply, pulling out some books and parchment for homework, presumably.

Draco grumbled something about 'harry does,' and went back to his own pleasure reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, maybe it would help him get over this annoying crush. They'd never exactly set up boundaries anyways.

But was being led to a forgotten room by Blaise a boundary? The man held Harry's hand softly, leading him quietly through the corridors untim they stood beside a statue.

He seemed to lean towards it's ear and whisper, before it moved aside to reveal a door. Before they stepped through, he paused to look back at Harry.

"You sure you want to?"

The Gryffindor nodded after a moment, then hastily was pulled inside before the statue closed behind them.  
It was a rather simple room, Blaise ran a cleansing spell over it to rid the disturbed dust from their movements. It was perhaps at some point an office, as it only has a small side table next to an abandoned large desk and broken chair.

They pressed back to it, Harry sitting atop the edge as Blaise stood between his legs. He leaned down and cupped Harry's jaw, their lips meeting heatedly. Harry gasped into it, eyebrows furrowed as he opens his mouth for an urgent tongue.

He _definitely_ did not have experience with this. He'd shared some brief kisses, and his only other opportunities were with Draco-but he'd been too scared to fuel his own feelings.

Though he had to say it was _very_ nice. Blaise pushed his tongue past, their heads tilting. Blaise held a hand in Harry's black hair, the other on his thigh, rubbing slowly towards his crotch.

_Merlin_, he could lose himself in the kiss. He tried nervously pressing his tongue against Blaise's at first and was slowly gaining confidence, sighing into it contently. Blaise's hand fully pressed against and rubbed over his cock, causing him to arch into the friction.

The Slytherin pulled away as he palmed the other wizard, gripping and stroking him through his robes and pants. Harry bit his lip, gripping onto the edge of the desk. Blaise worked at his neck, breathing a bit raggedly against his skin as he marked. Finally, as he pulls from sucking a hickey below Harry's jaw, he pushes his robes away.

Harry promptly started pushing Blaises robes off his shoulders as his own pants were tugged off. They were left naked, mouths eagerly reconnecting as hands gripped each others heats. A soft pause in the kiss allowed them both to slightly groan at the feeling, before kissing more lustfully.

Harry stroked him lazily in the haze of their kiss, up and over his head, twisting and back down slowly. Blaise held him firmly though, giving a few experimental strokes. Harry moaned softly into the kiss, breaking away to kiss at Blaises neck this time.  
He awfully liked when it happened to him, so he wanted to keep practicing and pleasing others like this, too. So he peppered a few kisses in the crook of his jaw, hips twitching in spite of himself. He nipped softly, then sucked a small mark, finally starting to stroke Blaise with reason.

Though the aimed stroking only lasted so long before he pulled back a bit, causing Harry to release him and look up. He leaned his head forward, hands moving to Harry's hips. He moved next to the others ear to whisper.

"I want to fuck you." He mumbled in a single breath, kissing down Harry's throat as if he couldnt keep himself off the boy.

Harry flushed and tilted his head back. He was curious about people outside of Draco. If it were different if you didnt like them, and just to see how other people fuck. Blowing Blaise was one thing, but. He was _big_. It sent a shiver down Harry's spine at the idea, but also butterflies to his stomach. I mean, he was a masochist.

"O-okay," he decided after a few moments, nodding and sitting up slightly.

Blaise sat up and quickly summoned his wand, casting a lubrication and preparation spell on him like Draco has many times. Carefully, he pressed a finger to Harry's chest and had him lay back on his elbows.

Harry watched him grip himself as he looked over his body. He looked away, flushing darkly in embarrassment as Blaise has him spread his legs. The other teasingly rubs his fingers over his slick entrance, smirking slightly.  
Their eyes finally met when Blaise moved closer and began lining himself up.

Harry sat up a little to wrap his arms around and below Blaises arms, gripping his back. He felt the other slowly breech him, beginning to push in. He let out a soft sigh, burying his face in Harry's shoulder.

God, and the stretching never stopped. Blaise was kissing at his neck to distract him, and he'd already dug his nails in and scratched down once. The preparation spell must not of been as good as the one Draco used, or Blaise was just a lot bigger than he actually realised.

"You-youre so_-i_-," he licked over his lips. "It's so much, I dont know if I can take you-" he whimpered softly.

"C'mon Potter," he breathed raggedly, probably having a hard time keeping still. "You're a big boy.."  
He made his point by carefully pushing in the rest of the way, seating himself.

Harry groaned softly, thighs shakily wrapping around his hips as he nodded eagerly. Blaise put his forehead on Harry's shoulder as he adjusted, softly rolling his hips.

"Okay," Harry confirmed after a minute.

He was beautifully rewarded with Blaise pulling back and pushing back in slowly. He felt so full, but a plus side was him pulling and pushing right against his prostate constantly. Harry cooed into his neck, urging him to move faster.

Blaise slowly did so, the old desk creaking back and forth with their movements. Harry's sounds grew, he was usually loud with Draco, but holy fuck. Blaise constantly dragged against his prostate, and was basically slamming into him at this point.

He cried out in pleasure at each hard, eager thrust, scratching at the others back again because fuck.

"Doing so well," Blaise panted by his ear, a bruising grip on his hips.  
"Taking my whole cock like a good whore."

He barely growled the words, Harry's moans caught in his throat as he tries to listen. His cheeks flushed and his nodded wantonly with a whine.

"Yes, _please_, I love it!" He cried out in response, tightening his hold as Blaise changes from hard, steady thrusts, to fast pounding.

"Yes, fuck, give it to me!" He screamed as they became erratic. The feeling had been building up and he suddenly burst, climaxing onto the both of them with a hiccuped cry.

Blaise groaned at the feeling of being clenched around, sitting up slightly and aiming for his own release. Harry writhed beneath him as he rode out his own climax, tightening his grip when Blaise buried deep and came.

They panted softly for a few moments and Blaise pulled away, waving a clean spell over them. Harry sat up off his elbows and onto his hands instead. He stifled a whimper at the soreness settling in.

He sort of blushed a little when Blaise just began dressing without another glance. He would get up and do the same to be a bit less awkward, but he's made the mistake of his legs failing him. He wasnt exactly confident Blaise would help now, and he also knew that he was more sore than usual.

After getting on his underwear and pants, Blaise finally looked and turned to Harry.

"You moved on rather quickly." Harry grumbled, looking away.

"Not like we're dating, Potter." He noted, pulling his shoes on.

"Yes, well. There's no way in hell I'm doing that 10 minute walk again. You savage."

Blaise puffed his cheeks for a moment, as if thinking of a solution.  
"Well I cant very well just carry you. It's not that hidden."

"Just give me a few minutes is all. You just seem like you want to leave immediately."

"..right. Sorry."

Harry just gave a slight nod, pressing his legs together. He kind of felt weird. Like he was used, or something. But it was mutual use, they both wanted to when it happened and they both came. It was nice. No different than when he and Draco did. But he liked Draco.

He looked up as he clothes were sat beside him. Blaise stood infront of him and he looked up at the dark wizard.

"I didnt mean to be rude. People will just be wondering, especially Draco."

"Why would Draco?"

"Just that I'm his roommate, and you're his fuckmate." He snickered.

"Right." Harry nodded slightly, a bit suprised when Blaise leaned down and kissed him softly.

He kissed back for a moment before he pulled away. Harry was glad he decided to be charming again, he rather liked to be wooed. Blaise helped him dress, fingers tracing over his skin and lingering. After his shirt and robes were on Harry carefully slid off the desk, ignoring the soreness and strain of his thighs and ass. He winced softly as he lifted each leg to fully dress.

But he eventually was finished, sighing softly in content. They took the winding halls and hidden entrances back to the main halls silently, slower than before.

They had to carefully part ways as they did so, soaking up any time left of their free period. Harry went to the dorms, deeming himself worthy of a hot shower.

As he entered the 8th year common room he blushed at the notice of Draco, playing wizard chess. He wanted to go over and talk or something, but Draco didnt ever talk to him. He didnt exactly feel like having Draco find out Blaise fucked him by seeing the aftermath firsthand. So he just went to his room.

Draco pretended he didnt know why they were both gone for lunch and the beginning of free period. Afterall, it was Friday and he could discuss it some other time. He had to do this fucking essay that Harry has kept him from. Or, hes kept himself from it by procrastinating, via booty calls.

▪

And Friday night couldnt come soon enough. He found himself out of focus in his last few periods, pondering. Does he ask Harry about it? Get mad? Is he allowed to be? As much as he poured over the questions, he didnt find an answer by the days end. He supposed he would just say or do something on the spot and roll with it, which was uncommon, but it would have to do. He had no idea how Harry would respond to any of the scenarios anyhow. No use in planning.

They met how they often ended up doing so. Draco would sneak out of his dorm room and find somewhere hidden enough, and somehow Harry always found him. He swears that git has to have some sort of tracking..

A classroom far from any dorms or where teachers reside was suitable today. As he waited, Draco casts a silencing charm ahead of time, sits on a desk, and crosses his arms.

When Harry walks in he's analyzing his manicured finger nails in boredom. Though he continues searching them as if he found them interesting, or at least to seem like he hadn't been waiting all day to speak.

"_Potter_." He finally bites, a bit suprised at how worn his tone was. How overused, as if it were a day in 6th year and Harry had the audacity to be angry over tripping on Dracos outstretched foot.

Harry slides to sit on the desk infront of Draco, facing one another.  
"What are we doing?"  
He seemed genuinely curious. It almost made Draco fume, the git acting all obvious and innocent if not a tad bit concerned.

_'I dont want you to see Blaise.'_

_'We should agree to not see other people.' He thought instead._

_'You're mine only.' His mind chanted in soft whisper._

"You shouldnt whore around." Came out instead.

Harry's eyebrows immediately went up the slightest bit in suprise, head cocking to the side.  
"What?" He mused, as if heard wrong.

"You-I never said you could go out and fuck Blaise!" Draco stood up. He hadn't meant it so rudely in the first place. This is why he tended to plan.

"Well that's probably because I didnt think to ask." Harry replied in baffle, sitting up slightly from where he sat.

"Well you should have." Draco gesticulated his arms up in obvious defeat.

"You dont control me, Draco," Harry sneered.

His next statement was caught in his throat when a hand curled into his shirt and pulled him close, piercing grey eyes glaring into his own.  
"Do I need to remind you how this _started_, Potter? Is there a brain behind that pretty head of hair?"

Harry scowled at him, hands curled beside him on either side of the student desk.

"As I recall it, you were all bloodied up, _shaking_ underneath me." Draco muttered, moving to speak directly in his ear. His hand released Harry's shirt, and rather moved hastily towards his crotch, rubbing over it.

"You came in your pants with just a little grinding." He kind of snickered, because it truly was an origin story of it's own. He felt Harry pressing his hips up faintly, nodding dumbly as he listened.

"Then you practically begged me to be your first. I wonder why that is..? Mm?" He stroked him slowly through his thin pajama pants, nipping his neck a few times.

Harry breathed a bit raggedly, head lolling to the side.  
"Because _I..you_.." he knew he couldnt come outright with his feelings especially in this moment.

"Because I was there. And you were so tired of waiting, you just let your enemy fuck your ass?" Draco tutted, starting to undress Harry from waist down.

"And then you just kept coming back for more, yeah? Do you remember our second time, baby?"

Draco pulled the remaining offending clothes off of Harry's and spread his legs, rubbing along his inner thighs.  
"You had me fuck you against the wall in a corridor.."

He licked over his lips, pulling Harry to stand and then bend over the desk.  
"Do you remember what you said?" He mumbled.

"Hit me.." Harry whispered in response, crying out softly at a hard spank.

"Revealing your weakness to an enemy after giving them power over you isnt wise." Draco chuckled distastefully, giving these rough reps.

"And then, to lose their trust." He gave a hard smack again, met by Harry's rocking body and a whimper.

"So I see it a few ways," Draco says casually. "Well, I could fuck the whore out of you, until I think you'll be satisfied enough to not see anyone else.." he rubbed the others entrance with his thumb as he mumbled.

"Or I could..punish you, have you make it up to me any way I please...both require your own participation and willingness to agree to be mine only, now."

"Do you see others?" Harry mumbled in thought. The amazing sex could wait, if it meant he was agreeing to be exclusive.

"Honestly Harry, you keep me so busy I wonder how I still am at top of the class." He said bluntly.

"Does anything else change?"

"..not that I can think of. We should uhm, probably communicate more though."

"Okay." Harry flushed. They were having a pretty important conversation while he was bent over on display.

"Okay get up, and dont pout because I'm still fucking you, but I'm having difficulty focusing." Draco sighed, taking his hands off the others hips.

Harry turned around and pulled his boxers up, sitting down on the desk. What else was there to..?

"Look we're not best friends but I do, er, _apologize_, for acting that way when you came in."

"Right." Harry nodded a little, "it was a little hot though."

"Still an asshole move. It's truly immature to not be able to do such things as speaking your mind. What I wanted to do was question why, and propose that we only see eachother.."

"Okay okay. Stop with the uppity words, though. Turn off."

"But it's a turn on when I threaten your well being genuinely or during sex?"

Harry tried to keep back a grin as he nodded slightly.

"But, Potter. Why did you..?"

"It had nothing to do with you.."

"I was available." Draco crossed his arms.

"But I have only been with you. I wanted to see what it was like.."

"Have I not been satisfying you?"

"No, stop. You're fine, like, it's really good. We just never said we were exclusive and I was curious.."

"..was he better?" Draco rose an eyebrow.

"Who has me half naked now? I dont think theres better or worse so far, just different. You're being a baby."

"I'm not a baby."

Eyebrow raise.

"I hope you're still sore." Draco grumbled in retaliation.

"That's rude. I am."

"I know. He's bigger than I am." Draco flushed slightly.

"H-"

"Bathroom shenanigans. Telling me you never asked the Weasle how big he was?"

"I-I'm too gay and closeted to do that." Harry shook his head at just the thought.

"He's so off limits." Draco grumbled as he seen the other flush at the thought.

"So uhm. Anything else..?" Harry mumbled.

"Yes, a question..why.." he huffed through his nose and looked away. Oh but he could discuss dick sizes. Ugh.  
"Do you not like to kiss?"

Holy shit. Obviously the question was always there but he wasnt expecting to ever be _confronted_ on it.

"No, I. I rather like it, just.."

"Never kissed a bloke before?" Draco chuckled.

Harry wrang his hands togrther nervously. "No I have.."

"Oh. Then..?" He pursed his lips. "I obviously will be fine without kissing. Just, curious I guess."

"I think it's really intimate.." he decided eventually. It wasnt true, but it sounded convincing.

"I mean, you've had my cock down your throat and tongue is where you draw the line? Sorry, can you explain?" Draco furrows his eyebrows.

"No, like intimate." Harry sighed.  
"Like it's something for relationships."

Draco paused for a moment then nodded. "What about relationships? What do we do when one of us wants to date someone else.."

"Oh uhm..call-call it off then.."

"Right, yeah.."

"Mm, so..shall we?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fucking geek." Draco grumbled as he moved forward.

His hands roamed down the others body, gripping at his hips and ass greedily. He kneaded and just touched the other. _All this, mine,_ he smirked.


	7. Bloody hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm sorry this one took so long. I have a few different chapter stories and I go in order. Also got stuck on the ending for a while b/c I havent been in the mood to write smut

More or less the boys fell into a pattern. Harry found that after they agreed to be exclusive, he no longer had to seek out Draco. At all.

It was amazing, I mean. At any opportunity he was pulled by the collar into a dark corridor and fucked silly. It was all a teenager could dream for. A daily quickie or two with the person they have their eye on.

They were getting a bit bold, though. Just yesterday Draco _somehow_ convinced Harry that fucking in a classroom that was temporarily empty for lunch was a good idea. They barely escaped unseen, yet Harry had no regrets.

And yet here he laid on a Wednesday night, too late to be awake. There were classes when he woke and he knew he'd curse himself in the morning. He was sure everyone in the room was asleep, rightfully so. So of course he half sat up in confusion when he heard their door open and shut.  
_Who was sneaking out this late?_ Not Ron, Hermione would never allow a booty call on a school day for sure. Perhaps one of the other boys had a mistress.

He couldnt tell, as his curtains were closed. Though you can imagine his suprise when they were pushed open by pale hands. _Oh, that was a new low._  
And yet Harry pulled him in quickly before anyone could see, and cast a silencing charm. After that it was hands ripping at their pajama bottoms and hurried kisses along one anothers necks.

"God, what are you doing," Harry breathed, though didnt sound at all objective.

Their bottoms were off in the minute, Draco leaning down and licking a stripe up the others cock. Harry groaned and immediately shut out any further questions. He just buried his hands in locks of white as hot lips sucked over his tip.

They were too soon removed, Dracos mouth surging forward instead. He diverted his animalistic desire to capture Harry's lips, and instead sauntered to his ear.  
"You want me to take you right here?"  
He pushed their hips together, stroking Harry painfully slow.

Harry writhed underneath his touch. He tried to push his hips up more and buck, but to no avail.  
"Yes sir," he nearly sobbed.

_That was new_, Draco smirked. He growled at the words in approval, kissing hotly by Harry's jaw.  
He sat back on his calves and turned Harry to lay on his stomach, straddling his thighs atop him.

"You want me to fuck your tight ass, baby? Need me to use you? With all your little friends asleep around us?"

Harry pulled his arms around a pillow and buried his face in it, flushing at the feeling of Dracos hardness prodding inbetween his cheeks. He nodded visibly in reply.

Draco groaned and scooted forward a bit, teasingly shoving his cock right against Harry's unprepared hole.  
"Do they know you're a little slut? That you take my cock whenever I say and still beg for more?"

"N-no," Harry whined, earning him a sharp spank.

"No what?" Draco smirked.

"No sir," he panted, pushing his hips up eagerly.

"Mm..I ought to fuck you just like this, so you can feel every inch.."

"God, _please_," Harry begged in a choked whine, trying to press back against him.

As hot as it was for Harry to easily give in to him and the idea, Draco wasnt going to. Harry was a masochist, but it'd surely be unpleasant.

"No baby, I'm not going to." Draco idly stroked and gripped Harry's ass.  
"Because then we'd have to go slow, hm? And I know little sissies love it fast, hm? Love it when I fuck you fast?"

"Y-yes sir," Harry managed, feeling Dracos precum slide over his entrance.

"What do you like, baby?" Draco panted the words, moving to press his fingers against the others hole. He stroked against it slowly.

"Fuck, when-when you take me, claim me.."

Draco groaned softly and casts the preparation spell on Harry quickly before he quickly sheathed himself in the other. Harry moaned out and arched his back, clenching his pillow close.

"Lift your hips," Draco instructed as he pulls away.

He obediently moved onto his knees, keeping his head down in the pillows.  
Draco gripped his hips and pushed back in, rutting even when in as deep as he could. Harry whined and shifted his hips side to side. So Draco took the cue.

His grip on the boys hips tightened as he began his pace, holding Harry in place as he pounded in as fast as he could muster in his semi sleepy state. It must've been decently fast, as Harry immediately erupted into his usual pleads and appraisals.

"Yes, _yes_, take me- use me-" he cried out in pants.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes as he relished every word and whimper that accompanied his thrusts. He gave a hard spank every so often, making Harry tense around him erotically.

"You feel so good, you take my cock so good baby, such a dirty whore.." Draco growled as he started bucking I harder.

"Oh God, yes, I'm yours, yes, _fuck_-yes-"

"Mine," Draco growled, curling a hand into his hair. He started to feel his climax building up quickly, shoving deep with every thrust.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a voice that was not Harry's. He paled and immediate seen that the curtains were pulled apart, and the Weasel was staring at him, buried deep in his best friend. He gulped.

Harry took the hint and turned his head to see. He immediately turned red.  
"Ron stop looking!"

The boy seemed to have been in shock. He immediately scrambled away upon being jolted from his suprise. The curtains fell back into place.

"Maybe we can say it was a dream?" Draco tried warily.

"..I think we're done here." Harry mumbled.

Draco cleared his throat and pulled away, nodding slightly. He found his pajama bottoms and pulled them on.  
Harry slowly sat up, still blushing fiercely. He just pulled the covers over his lower half.

"I can talk to him," Draco suggested, panting still slowly dying down.

"You mean threaten him and erase his memory?" Harry grumbled, wringing his hands nervously.

Draco pursed his lips. "Would either work?"

"Go to bed, Draco."

"Do you want to, uhm..?" He mumbled. _Cuddle. Just say it._ He refused to utter the word.

"No funny business?" Harry said after a few moments.

"I can handle that." Draco confirmed.

Harry nodded a little and Draco crawled over beside the Gryffindor. He laid on his back and Harry cuddled into his chest. He really wished that Harry would choose a different way to cuddle, because his heart was beating really fast. This was only the second time they've cuddled, since the room of requirements..and that night had been weird.

Harry sighed softly in thought as he pulled the covers up to his chin. Draco reluctantly wrapped his arm around the boys back. This is how to comfort someone, _right?_

Harry just pretended it was a normal situation, for now. That he was simply being intimate with his boyfriend and lover and now they were cuddling. It was fun to pretend. If fun meant sad, Harry figured.  
He didnt want to worry about Ron telling Hermione and then judging him for the rest of their lives for this.  
...  
Draco became painfully aware that he was not leaving this bed. Harry was softly snoring. There was school in the morning and he ought to sleep aswell.

He sighed.  
The Weasel had a loud mouth, so it didnt much matter that someone might see him in the morning, then. Still, he set an alarmed tempus to earlier than usual, and only then allowed sleep to take him.

▪

  
Draco groggily woke up to his alarm and promptly shut it off. He yawned and took a moment to quite remember the nights happenings. Now, how does he get up? He pursed his lips for a moment and slowly began sliding out from under Harry's sleeping form.

He managed to sit up and recover the boy before peeking out the curtains. He quickly ducked back in when he noticed someone else was very awake and getting dressed.

Draco cursed under his breath. He contemplated for a few moments before just getting out of the bed casually.

Neville paused and just stared at him heading towards the door, after coming out of Harry's bed. He rubbed his eyes as if he was still dreaming.

"No one 'll believe you." Draco grumbled sleepily and just went to his own dorm.

...

Getting up for breakfast, knowing he would have to face Ron, was a daunting task. Harry laid in bed for a few minutes after his alarm had already gone off. Eventually, he did sit up and pull his pajama pants back on. He half wonders when Draco left.

Pushing his curtains aside, Harry stepped out of bed. Ron looked back at him upon hearing, before looking away just as fast. He gulped and just began dressing.  
Even after being fully ready, they both hesitated in the room until everyone else cleared out. As soon as the door was shut, Harry sighed.

"Ron I'm sorry-"

"No, Harry. I went to see if you were still here, because you have been buggering off in the middle of the nights. Now I guess I know why."

"It's not like you dont go see Hermione,"

"Bloody _Malfoy_, Harry?! That ain't how I want to learn that my mate is bent, and I dont got no problem with it. But _Malfoy_? What the hell?"

"My sexual life isnt your business!" Harry fumed, face red in embarrassment.

"Well how bloody long has it been a thing?"

"I dont know, month or two-"

Ron paused and just let out a slow, shaky huff.  
"And you weren't gonna tell me or Mione? Ya could spare the details, just a simple 'I'm gay' would do."

"You cannot be mad at me for not outing myself as soon as you'd want."

"Well when would you have told us?"

"Fuck, I dont know! When there was romantic interest I guess? I dont think I ought to have to come out to anyone! The Press would have a hayday! You surely didn't have to announce you like girls, why do I have to announce my preference?"

They both went silent and just stated at the floor tensely.

"Okay. I guess it is your business. But you know Mione can tell when I know something she don't."

"I know, I know. Just..dont mention the Draco thing.."

"It's Draco now?"

"No, I mean, _yes_, but. _No_. Just. I dont know, erase the memory. I dont need everyone knowing about this."

"Well Neville looked like he'd seen a ghost this morning so I suppose he knows."

Harry sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll take care of it.."

"Sorry for exploding, mate..was a bit shocked. Still am."

Harry nodded a little and they came in for an awkward hug.

"Now that's where you been going, huh? I bet you know some secret spots then?" Ron asked, arm slung over Harry's shoulders.

They began walking to breakfast casually. "Ya mind sharing a few? Maybe the more private ones?"

"They wouldn't be secrets if I did." Harry chuckled. "But I suppose I can bend the rules if we kept the incident between us."

"What incident?" Hermiones voice rang as she wormed her way between the boys.

"You see, if you heard that part, you heard the part where it's only between us." Harry noted, catching the apple she tossed in the air.

"Hey!" She objected to the stolen fruit. Harry chuckled and held it too high for her to reach.

Though Ron promptly grabbed it from his hand easily. Hermione smiled, as if Ron was her personal hero. Then he dumbly took a big bite out of it. Harry puffed his cheeks to stop laughing.  
The ginger looked over mid-chew to see his girlfriend squinting.

He awkwardly smiled and offered it back to her. She huffed softly.  
"How your sweetheart mother raised such a fool? Beyond me."

...

After breakfast, and Harry deciding that _No, Ron, I am not telling her Right Now_, Harry managed to spot Draco in the busy hall. He gripped the back of the boys robes and tugged to get his attention.

As busy as it was, he stayed inconsipcuous. He leaned forward to just mumble quickly.

"Dorm is off limits."  
And then made his way towards his first class.

▪

Hermione was sweet and Harry knew she wouldnt fuss about his orientation. So why was he so nervous? It was already a solid two days since he spoke to Ron about it, yet he couldn't muster himself to do it.

He chalked it up to the fact that he hasnt actually had to before at all. He didnt come up and tell Ron. Though he admitted he would rather have done so, than being caught in cahoots.

It wasnt easy to find a good timing. When was a good time? And Hermione was becoming increasingly suspicious about what he was keeping from her. How the hell did she always know?

She would linger her focus on him. Especially when he wasnt giving any input on their conversations, obviously distracted otherwise.

"-was truly a masterpiece....I would love to start doing dark magic and I also recently took up escorting services."

"Mhm," Harry mumbled half heartedly, so it seemed he was paying attention.

He was dutifully hit with a large textbook.

"Harry what is going on with you!"

He blinked and rose his eyebrows at her. "What? The book you're reading it good, I heard you.."

She huffed and sat the book aside, looking around the library.  
"You obviously weren't listening. Now, why have you been so offset? Since you and Ron spoke about some incident I am apparently not allowed to know of, the both of you have been acting quite nervous and withdrawn."

Harry sighed and looked around aswell. It was a Friday, of course no one else was in here.  
"Look, I just am supposed to tell you something. Or, I need to.."  
He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well when have you ever not been able to tell me something troubling you? Honestly, you two act like-...sorry. you can tell me, is all.."

Harry pursed his lips in a weak smile. "I know. I've just never had to say it."

She put both her hands overtop his, smiling reassuringly. She nodded a little, and waited patiently for him to begin.

He let out a small sigh. "I'm gay?" He whispered.

One of her eyebrows arched and she smiled. "Oh? You two have been jittery and ignoring me because you have a preference? You're silly."

Harry smiled a little at the reaction, just nodding a bit. It wasnt a giant deal, afterall. She was right.

"But really. I know that must have been difficult for you to come to terms with and tell me. I'm not writing it off by any means. But I love you no matter what, and you know that, so don't ever ignore me again!" She swat him with the book playfully.

He laughed and guarded himself with his hands, both quickly getting back to a professional seating once a loud "_Shh_!" was directed towards them. Harry smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you' silently.

He glanced back to the librarian, though in the corner of his eye he noticed Draco, leaned against the doorway with an eyebrow raised. As soon as he seen Harry acknowledged his presence, he ducked out of the library.

Harry looked to Hermione, glad she had missed it as she'd opened her book once more. He tapped her foot and gave a little wave to signal he was leaving. She smiled softly and waved back, looking back to her reading as he stood.

Harry exited the library and looked down both ends of the hall. He barely caught a glimpse of blonde hair turning down another corridor. So he followed. And he followed. And followed. It was as if he were being taunted, always barely seeing Draco turn down another lane.

He turned probably the 20th hallway corner when he ran into Draco, waiting. His hands were pushed against the stone wall by the taller male.

"It's been almost 3 days." Draco notes.

"Did you spend all night thinking up that opener?" Harry smirked.

"I don't like waiting and we're exclusive. So why have you been avoiding me?" Draco leaned close as he spoke lowly, noses nearly brushing.

"I actually have to try on homework." Harry said blatantly. Though it was hard to focus on comebacks when he was pressed right against him.

"Liar. You havent done a lick of it, so again I'll ask. Where have you been?"

"Oh yknow, just hanging around."

Draco groaned in frustration, gripping his wrists tighter. He leaned closer yet.  
"You're just trying to get punished, arent you?"

Harry lip almost tugged into a small smirk. "So what if I am? Is it working?"

"..yes." he grumbled.  
"It's hardly a punishment if you like it."

"Mm, but it makes you feel better." Harry cooed.

Draco huffed softly. He turned Harry promptly around, pushing his chest against the wall instead. He just pushed his hips out and wiggled tantalizingly.

"Fucking tease," Draco growled as he pressed himself against the other.

He pushed Harry's robes aside and then shoved his underwear down, kneading his ass. He pulled his hand down and gave a sharp spank, smirking at how Harry jolted. He trailed his fingers down to the others entrance, pausing when he felt something.

He flushed slightly and pulled back to see. Was that a butt plug? He gripped the silver base of it, experimentally pulling it out. Harry whimpered slightly as he did.  
Granted, Draco had never actually seen one. But he was pretty sure this was one of the longer ones. He groaned and pushed it back in before it was fully out, lazily thrusting it in and out of Harry.

"How long have you had this in?" Draco grumbled slightly, voice dry as he watched.

"Just-just today.." he managed.

"All day?" He rose an eyebrow, shoving it as deep as it could go.

Harry pressed his lips together to stay quiet, nodding.

"Words." Draco accented with a spank.

"Yes, sir," he breathed.

"Been sitting in class like this, hm?" He started thrusting the toy in a bit faster.  
"Such a slut, you couldnt wait could you? Have you been playing with yourself with this?"

"Y-yes.."

"You couldnt find me?" Draco growled.

"I-I wanted to make you mad.." Harry mumbled, gasping softly at the spank that hit his ass following.

"Why's that? So I would spank you, baby?"

Harry nodded, choking on a sob as Draco gives him what he wants.  
They're hard and calculated, and unrelenting.  
Only pausing so Draco could grumble a degrade towards Harry.

Dracos own cock is hard, and beginning to become a problem. He pressed the heel of his hand against his erection, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. He knows Harry's much hurt, especially since he's probably been half hard all day.

Only when Harry's ass was completely flushed did Draco stop. He panted, rubbing over the flesh. Harry whimpered and twitched away from the contact, before welcoming it as a soft touch.

"Don't." Draco growled when the other reached down for his own neglected member.

"You can come when I say so." Draco smirked, turning Harry around. He hummed and idly wiped the tear streak off his face-from his neglected cock or the spanking, he wasnt sure. But the safe word wasnt uttered, so he paid no mind.

"If you're a good boy and suck my cock, maybe I'll make you feel good baby."

Harry nodded eagerly and sank to his knees, undoing his trousers and pushing his underwear aside. Draco watched with a small hum, idly putting a hand in his mess of hair.  
The other immediately started to bob his down Dracos entire length. He was obviously trying to do good, in order to be touched sooner.

Draco gripped his hair to keep him in place, cueing Harry to look up.  
"Slow down."

Harry nodded slightly, blushing. His hair was released and he pulled back a bit. Harry looked up at the other and took his time, cheeks flushed red. Draco hummed his approval as he gazed down to watch, slowly pulling his head forward to take him to his base.

Harry closed his eyes a bit and furrowed his eyebrows, sucking around him. Draco groaned slightly at the feeling.

"Look at me."

Harry opened his eyes a bit, looking up at Draco the best be could. He had to hold his eyes open carefully, as they began feeling heavy with his air cut off.

When Draco let go and pushed Harry away, he gasped softly and panted, closing his eyes as he regained his breath. After a moment he whimpered slightly at the new yet growing pain from his neglected erection.

"Do you want me to touch you baby?" Draco cooed, leaning down and cupping Harry's jaw.

He nodded and scrambled to stand up, hitching his breath in a moan as Draco pressed his hand to the tent in his pants. Harry pushed his lips together in a hummed moan, his hips moving forward for more contact.

Draco pulled the others pants and trousers down more, finally actually gripping his member.

"Please fuck me."

And it wasn't a full minute later that Draco was doing just that. With quick hands he'd cast preparation charms just in case, after pulling the toy back out and simply dropping it. The latino wrapped his legs around Dracos waist as he pushed in, already beginning to grind his hips in circles. He slowly pulled his hips back and started to thrust into him.

Harry let out a strangled moan, gripping onto Draco tightly.  
"Faster-please-I need.."

"You want to come baby?" Draco suggested, his face buried in Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded, as his mouth was too busy moaning out as Draco obliged. His bucking increased immediately upon the request. It became quite obvious that neither would last very long. Either way, they were in a hall.

Draco inhaled the others scent as he chased his orgasm and tried to bring Harry to his.  
"Come for me baby," he groaned, mostly to let Harry know he was allowed.

It gave the right message, and Harry no later did just that. He cried out in ecstacy as the denied climax finally was given, cooing as Draco kept fucking him so he could ride it out. Also so he could finish, of course, which he finally did by burying himself in Harry, as he often did.

Draco slowed his thrusts after he came, pressing them back into the wall until he pulled out of the boy. Harry stayed in place, arms still wrapped around Dracos shoulders.

He had his eyes closed as he panted softly, surely glad Draco was holding up his weight. His mouth curved a little at the deja vu.

Draco taking his virginity in the locker rooms. Harry swatting Draco off immediately after to let him down.

He didnt bother with it now, of course. He was used to the Malfoy seeing him naked now. As weird of a concept as it was, given their past.

Draco was _sweet_, he suddenly realised. He was cocky and a dream dom, but he was.. He wordlessly would hold all of Harrys weight up afterwards, even if the whole time it was meant to be some kinky punishment. He offered cuddles, and just, was sweet with Harry's first time. Though it did feel like a prize to him. Should he be offended or swooning?

He had to shake his head to himself. Those were dangerous thoughts. Reasoning as to why Harry should allow his crush to present itself. Shit, he already could barely stop himself from kissing the man.

"Lemme down." He mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry panted and gripped onto Dracos back, putting his forehead onto the others shoulder. Draco had buried deep into him, and was waiting a few moments before pulling out.

Malfoy kissed his neck for a moment before he let Harry down. He glanced down as he starts pulling up his own pants, pausing.  
"You didnt finish?"

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly. "Sorry, just..it's kinda repetitive.." He admit. They could only fuck like teenagers for so many weeks, so many times a day before it became a bit boring.

Dracos cheeks were probably more red than Harry's. "Uhm, we can do something new?"

Harry nodded a little, leaning forward.

"Is there any thing you want to try..?"

He nodded again, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well? I cannot read your mind. Well. I could, but I'd rather you spit it out."

"I-uh," he looked away. "Do you think I could try to..top..?"

Draco scowled slightly, crossing his arms. "No," he said firmly.

Harry blushed and just nodded again. He would question, if Draco hadn't said it so sternly.

"I have an idea," Malfoy mumbled, pressing forward. He tilted his head down and hovered his lips over Harry's, looking down at the boy.

Harry's pretty sure he stopped breathing. He gazed up at the gray eyes. Well, on one hand, it definitely did make Harry's cock twitch a bit. On the other, it was a bad idea. His stomach fluttered when Draco just pressed forward to capture his lips.

_Draco knows I only kiss people I'm interested in._

He didnt care so much at the moment, though. Because Draco slowly pressed his tongue into Harry's mouth. In turn, he pressed him back against the wall and wrapped a hand around his length. Harry carefully tried to kiss back, but he never actually kissed this much. Well, besides that once with Blaise. He nervously pressed his tongue against Dracos, moaning softly.

The Malfoy pulled back and smirked down at him, stroking him slowly. Harry licked over his own lips. _Kissing is really nice, he thought._ Draco watched as his hand flew over Harry's cock, stroking him faster. But the other wrapped his arms around Dracos neck and quickly pulled him back down.

He made a small noise and craned his head again, capturing Harry's lips once more. He half focused on kissing, mostly letting Draco ravage him as he moaned softly and bucked his hips. Draco ripped away and moved back to Harry's neck, panting softly against it as he kissed eagerly.

Harry's hands gripped into white hair as he came, crying out softly. The Malfoys strokes slowed to a stop once he was finished, hand pulling away. He cast a quick cleaning spell over them both and smirked.

"It's a lot better when there's passion." Draco hummed, winking as he left the wizard in his place.

▪

Harry _definitely_ did not throw his plan to keep feelings out of it away. He _definitely_ did not kiss Draco every chance he got. He _definitely_ was not about to in the inventory room of potions while class was in session.

Okay, maybe he was. One person of each pairing in the class was to gather some ingredients from the storage, and Draco and Harry both managed to be the last ones to do so. Harry gripped his shirt collar and pulled him down for a short, rough kiss. Unsurprisingly, the Malfoy gripped his hip and pulled him closer into it.

Dracos tongue hurriedly pressed into his mouth, and as their tongues pushed together, a small clearing of the throat was heard. They both pushed away and turned to the onlooker.

"See me after class," the new potions professor said. He continued to stand there, watching them both scramble to get their ingredients and go back to their respective seats.

The class went back to normal. It passed slowly, as Harry dreaded the outcome afterwards. They were doing an advanced dizziness draught potion. Harry, as instructed, put a drop onto Ron's wrist. It took his mind off of his distress as he watched the other sway. He nearly knocked over his chair as he stumbles.  
Once they cleaned up and the bell sounded, everyone shuffled out to leave the two guilty men and the professor.

"You'll both be in here for your free period for the rest of the week, manually cleaning cauldrons and doing whatever I can come up with. PDA does not belong in the classroom."

They both nodded dumbly and was released to their next class. They exited, Draco striding infront of Harry. He jogged a little to catch up, nudging Draco.

"Sorry," he murmured.

The Malfoy simply ignored the apology and turned down a corridor to his next class.  
Harry puffed his cheeks and went to his own classes until they were over. Lunch went by faster than Harry would've liked, because next was his dreaded class detention. He was pretty sure Draco was a bit annoyed with him, and he wasn't looking forward to the silence. Besides, it took up their usual meeting time, and prevented any other meetings in their free time, since that would be used for homework.

He arrived at the potions room to find the professor and Draco already there.  
"How punctual of you to join me," Draco mumbled in a snark.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, before just rolling his eyes. They were led to a sink with rags in it, and gloves to the side.

"I will know if you spell clean them. Have all of them spotless before I'm back." Then he turned on his heel and left them to it.

They both silently went about cleaning, a few feet away. Harry didnt much focus, just wetting his rag and putting some water into the half drained potion. He just plunged his hand into the cauldron to begin scrubbing with a small pout.  
Harry scrubbed the sides idly, not much paying attention. He rather just thought about if he should say something as he idly cleaned. He used to do the dishes for the Dursleys everyday. So it was a mindless task.

_Huh, the room suddenly shrank? Or span? Oh, he was falling. Oh, this was a dizziness draught. That made Ron fall with one drop. No wonder Draco had gloves on._ Aaaand, he blinked.  
-  
When he reopened his eyes he was in with the school healer. He sat up slowly with a grunt. Still a bit dizzy. It took a moment for him to remember the events that led up to his being here. He chuckled to himself, laying back to close his eyes.

"Mr. Potter are you still dizzy?" The healers voice rang.

"A little," he smirked, slowly reopening his eyes.

"I would say."

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Well, dinner is over, but curfew hasnt started yet. So if you really feel up to it, you're free to rest up in your dorm instead."

Harry grunted softly before nodding a little. He stood up wearily, furrowing his eyebrows as he carefully began walking. Having his feet planted on the floor made him more stabilized, and the dizziness mostly subsided. Harry trudged back up to the 8th year dorms.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the common room that was infront of the rooms. He looked around with a small squint, only now realizing his glasses were atop his head. He put them on. Draco was sitting on a chair, reading over a textbook.  
The darker man looked around for a moment to analyze that it was empty otherwise, and walked over to him.

Draco pursed his lips for a moment as Harry stood infront of him. He sighed and marked his place, before closing the book. Malfoy looked up at him.  
"Just because your ignorance landed you in the nurse, does not mean I'm going to write out today's earlier events."

Harry nodded a little, thinking over what to say. Draco just used his wand to pull a chair up infront of him, for which Harry sat down in.  
"It's not only my fault."

"You initiated."

"It was meant to be a few seconds," Harry scoffed, looking around to make sure yet again they were alone. "You pulled me closer."

Draco exhaled simply and picked his book back up, turning to his previously marked page.  
Harry's eyebrows rose, and shut the book before Draco got a chance to begin reading.

"Would you talk to me?"

"Why? We both have our opinions on the ordeal and I frankly see no benefit from coming to a conclusion."

"The benefit is you stop being an entitled prick towards me for something we mutually got ourselves into."

"And what exactly did we stupidly get ourselves into? The detentions, or this little agreement?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, eyes flicking away from where Dracos grey ones held his.  
"I was talking about the detentions."

"Yes, well, I believe it cuts deeper than that,"

"You kn-"

"I wasnt finished."  
Harry closed his mouth.  
"I think its ridiculous that you cant even finish without my tongue down your throat, much less focus or survive. Not that I care. But I do recall what you said it meant to you. And now you think you can come up and kiss me any moment?"

Harry's cheeks flushed dark.  
"You're the one who put it onto me! I've never entirely gone and made out with anyone, so mind me for not realizing until now that it's just nice."

"Potter, get it through your thick skull. We dont _talk_, unless I'm telling you how much of a slut you are. We don't _kiss_, unless my cock is in you. That's the agreement and that's what works. Are you actually slow as shit?"

  
He paused to lick his lips and look away as if he found it funny, smirking.  
"I'm _using_ _you_, dumbass. You may get your perverted gay fantasies fulfilled through it, but you're just an able body I can grab when I need to de-stress. Fuck meat."

Harry gulped a little as the words sank in through the silence. He exhaled slowly before looking back up.  
"I know that. What did you think? You're a Slytherin. Basically my arch nemesis. We'd both like to believe we're using each other."

Draco clenched his jaw and his fists, staring at the small table between them. "We are," he said sternly, "And that's _it_."

"Then why-" Harry puffed a breath, watching Draco stand and head back to his dorm.

"Motherfucker I'm still talking!" Harry sneered as he stood to follow.

Draco turned and gripped him by the throat, shoving him into the wall. His knee pushed between Harry's legs and he growled next to his ear.  
"What did you say to me? Do you forget who's in charge?"

Harry let out an exasperated whimper as his hand tightened around his neck. He shook his head, looking up at Draco.  
The hand moved to grip Harry's jaw, holding his head firmly in place, forcing the other to keep looking up at him. The hand pulled back to lightly slap Harry's cheek before gripping once more.  
"_Slut_," he growled quietly.

He paused and moved his knee away from Harry's crotch when a group of Slytherins entered the common room. They all paused as well, taking in the scene of Draco pinning Harry to the wall, gripping his jaw tightly and looking royally pissed.

"_Kick his ass!_"  
Someone shouted, followed by a few more '_yeah!'_s and hollers. They all swarmed around the boys expectantly.

Harry looked up at Draco, obviously worried about either a) if Draco would at this point, or b) how they'd seperate without doing so. Draco seemed to contemplate the same situations.

He smirked and kept his hand firmly placed, looking around at the crowd.  
"We were actually having a rather pleasant chit chat, isnt that right, Potter?" Draco hummed, tapping Harry's cheeks a bit too hard a few times.

Harry gulped a little and nodded, looking around the group.  
_If Draco doesnt beat my ass they probably will._  
Though, luckily, Blaise opened their dorm room door that was near. Everyone backed away the slightest.

"Get lost, some people are trying to relax." He scoffed. Harry is pretty sure Blaise didnt know he helped, he was just thoroughly annoyed.

Draco looked over Harry for a few moments, before just shoving himself away and going into his room.  
The remaining onlookers sneered or rolled their eyes as they scattered.

"What was that about?" Blaise grumbled as Draco entered.

"Nothing."

"Everyone assuming you're about to beat up Potter doesn't sound like nothin."

Draco huffed. "We're fighting. I already settled it."

"Walking away from threatening is settling it?" Blaise questioned. _Fine, do it the hard way._  
He sighed and sat up.

"We're not dating."

"So? You expect him to want to have sex with you tonight? Or tomorrow?"

Draco rolled his eyes, laying on his back.  
"Yep."

"_Really_?" He cocked an eyebrow, arms crossing.

"I mean, probably! Jeesh. What do you care?"

"I'm just saying. Dating or not you guys have a relationship."

"No we don't." Draco scowled.

"Well have fun." Blaise shrugged as he just went back to what he was doing.

"With what?"

"Wanking instead of getting ass." He chuckled.

Draco scoffed, "You're the only one not getting ass."

"Nah, I can whenever. I just dont have the sex drive of a 15 year old. Like, _really_. You guys are a bit much."

"I know," he grumbled, "I don't think I've had all 3 meals in a month."

"So how long do you think you can last before he gives in or you apologize?"

Draco huffed, "we're not dating. I'll have him before morning."

"Yeah," he chuckled again, "sure."

▪

And Draco thoroughly believed himself. When he snuck out and went to one of their usual spots, he waited casually. Harry always found him. He smirked triumphantly when the other showed up.

"I'm not here to fuck," Harry began.

His smirk fell.

"You talk to me or the agreement is over."

Draco groaned in annoyance and pushed himself off of the wall.  
"Fine."

Harry took two small vials from his inner robes. Truth serums.  
Draco clenched his jaw.

"I'm not drinking that."

"Why?" He scowled.

"Do you not trust me to be honest? I dont need you abusing your power. Just say what you need."

Harry exhaled and sat the vials down, pursing his lips for a few moments.  
"You're not mad about the detentions. What are you mad about?"

Draco clenched his jaw. "I dont.." he huffs a breath, "this isnt a relationship and you need to understand that."

"I think you made that quite clear earlier." Harry crossed his arms.

"Then fine, if that's understood then I'm fine." He paused to wait for Harry to speak, which the other didnt reply.  
"What are you mad about?"

"I just dont understand, I guess. You said you feel bad without aftercare and just, small things. You hold me up for as long as I need. You make sure I finish. Doesnt exactly sound like you're using me."

"Oh _my fucking bad_," Draco growled, "my bad for being a decent human being. Yes, I'm essentially using you for my own sexual needs and to come down from stress, but I dont want you to not come back because I'm a dick when I do use you."

"You-"

"You were the one who came to me, remember?" Draco cut in.

"You were pissed about the kissing, but you knew what it meant to me." Harry finished.

"I dont give a fuck if you think kissing is only for your little nonexistent boyfriends, it gets you off and that's what you want."

"What about calling me baby?"

"Fetish."

"Getting mad when I slept with Blaise?"

"Possessive."

"Cuddled me instead of going back to your dorm and finishing?"

Draco clenched his jaw. "What do you want me to say, Potter? Are you attempting to see if I fancy you? Accusing it, even? Stop twisting things to fit into your lonely agenda. We're just fucking."

Harry gripped one of the vials and shoved it into Dracos chest. "Then why don't you tell me truthfully."

The Malfoy shoved it away with a sneer. "Did the fall knock some loose screws in your pea brain? I'm not doing shit. Find me when you're done being such a girl and get the idea of a relationship out of your head."  
He pushed past Harry and stormed out of the small room they met in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late. Even by my standards. I apologize. Im swamped between work, school and medical things Im going through. It's also short. Please bear with me.

Sure, it maybe a bit selfish. Harry honestly felt a bit bad for what he was doing. But it's not like they liked Harry for Harry. They were just an admirer.

He always had groups of them. Outside of Hogwarts he was rallied around. But due to a lecture after Harry was chased through the school by first years, it's been pretty good. Mostly just people saying 'hi' unprompted and trying to start conversations.

So Harry spotted an admirer and actually allowed them to speak to him in full. It was hard to choose, in all honesty. There were so many. He contemplated a twink, but then recalled that he wasnt exactly out. Ah, then it would _really_ piss off Draco. Nice.

A shy little hufflepuff girl smiled a little with a blush as she passed him, saying hi. So he grinned back as charmingly as he could and, for once, said hi back.

And ever since shes just been like putty in his hands, especially when Harry knew Draco was watching. Which he always was.  
He would mostly sit with her and that was enough. She slowly got comfortable with stretching and testing boundaries, only to find there wasn't any. She wrapped her arms around his as they walked, geeking out about random facts she knew and how brave he was.

He made sure to actually pretend to pay close attention, so it wasnt obvious it was a one sided conversation. And it was only a day after she said hi.  
As they sat in common room for lunch, because she 'wanted privacy' and Harry figured Draco would be just as mad about that than he would be about them in his face at lunch.

Though it seemed that Draco counted on them being annoying at lunch, and had stayed back aswell. When he walked in with just an apple, the girl had just moved to straddle Harry.  
Obviously, he was a bit too busy to see Draco walk in and ogle the scene.

She was a very pretty girl, with tanned skin and blonde hair, freckles dotting over her. But boy was she getting brave.  
And Harry was trying to seem interested. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck, so Harry figured he should move his hands to her hips. Draco cleared his throat right before she leaned in to kiss him, and honestly, thank God.

She didnt seem to mind, though she sat back a little when rudely interrupted.  
"Get a room," he grumbled as he walked past and towards his room, biting into his apple.

"My rooms empty," she mumbled in suggestion, standing and taking his hand.

Harry gulped a little, standing up as pulled softly. He could hear the other scoff, or snicker, he wasnt sure which. But he also wasnt sure how far he could go with this girl, being bent and whatnot.  
She led him to her room excitedly, closing the door behind them.

Suprisingly, she didnt jump all over him. He'd actually tensed in preparation. When he opened his eyes in confusion, she was sitting on the bed, arms and legs crosses.

"Oh." He mumbled. She was giving him a right Hermione look. He sat across from her.

"_Harry Potter_," she tsked as she shook her head.  
"Using a fan? Well I never.."

He wasnt entirely sure how to reply. How'd she know that?

"So who is she? You're trying to make someone jealous. I mean, I dont mind, it's definitely making my crush mad."

"Oh, uhm.." he was not about to tell this girl.

"Tell me or I go to press," she said simply.

"Fine okay, but dont go to press or tell anyone after I tell you. Promise." He squinted at her. Maybe she

She sighed and nodded in agreement.

"It's a guy."

She rose her eyebrows and leaned in closer with interest. "Oh, tell more."

"Well. I like him, a lot, I dont know. But he just wants to be friends with benefits. Or claims to, but I think he's scared."

She gasped slightly and rose her eyebrows. "Is it Draco Malfoy?"

He puffed his cheeks and looked away.

"Oh my Gosh. Wait, are you gay, or bi?"

"Er, gay."

"That makes this kinda hard." She put a hand on her chin to think.  
"I can be less fangirl or more fake girlfriend?" She suggests.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah thatd be cool." He blinked. "What are you doing free period..?"

▪

"What are you _doing_?" Draco grumbled mid way through scrubbing tables in the potions room.

"She's nice."

He heard the other scoff under his breath, "so you're dating now?"

He chose not to reply. He just had to scrub a few more tables. Harry just thought with furrowed eyebrows. Yeah, he wanted to get Dracos attention and prove that he couldnt just be used. Or to just, more see if Draco would care.  
He obviously seems to care. A bit more than he's letting on, Harry felt. But over losing an easy fuck, or a potential crush? Either way, he figured being seen with a pretty girl would hush any rumours of Harry sneaking around.

Harry finished his tasks faster than he'd realised, pausing in place after wiping down the last table. He put his rag and spray bottle back in their respective positions, just standing infront of the sink.

"Potter." Draco grumbled again, feigning annoyance.

Harry sighed and just left the room, finding his hufflepuff admirer awaiting outside the door.

"Hey," he managed in a forced upbeat tone.

"Why hello my saviour, I missed you," she cooed, lifting onto her toes to wrap her arms around his neck.  
She subtly noticed the Slytherin walking out past them, and quickly pushed up to kiss Harry. It wasnt planned, so he made a small noise, but played along in hope she knew what she was doing. He carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling Draco hesitate beside them before rushing past.

They pulled from the kiss with equally disgruntled looks.  
"Rude," Harry whispered to her.

"You owe me," she hissed back.

They both chuckled and linked hands for good measure, beginning to walk another direction.

"You're kinda mean," she said after a minute, looking up at him.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You probably get a lot of fans running up talking about how cute you are, but I could totally tell you didnt hear a word I said!"

He blinked a few times. "You're right. I'm sorry, I'm listening now."

She shook her head and chuckled. "No, that's alright. I was just gushing about the spells and methods you used in war and how I'd like to be a professor for a DADA class."

"Oh. That's really cool, I am sorry I tuned it out. Like you said, usually it's people being obsessed with my looks and fame."

"Eh, no hard feelings."

And they kept up the act all day. She confided in Harry that she was also gay, so they made sure to pass by her crush equally as much. It was a Gryffindor Harry had never met in their grade.  
Unfortunately for Harry, it worked on her crush a lot faster than his own.

Breakfast the next morning, she sat with the Gryffindor girl and gave him an apologetic look. Though Draco was no where to be found, most likely trying to avoid any chance of watching them snog again.

Also unfortunately, fans seemed to realise he was 'open' to 'date' a fan. So then more were coming towards him than usual. Lunch was hastey.  
In all, he got about a handful of magical chocolates, a small stack of love(?) notes and an uncountable amount of greetings and fangirls trying to sit beside him.

How did this backfire on him? Maybe he was going about it the wrong way. Draco didn't seem mad with jealousy or even try to speak to him since. But how would he go about it? Today was the last day they were forced to spend their free period together, and the short walk from lunch to the potions room surely wasn't enough time to think up an entirely new plan.

They were left with a sink full of cauldrons again, and put to work. After putting on their gloves and silently beginning to wash, Harry began to feel a bit bad. Maybe he was just not ready for a relationship. Maybe Draco really didnt like him, and thought it was childish that he was pretending to be straight.

"Where's your little fan?" He asked without so much of a glance over.

"She has a girlfriend, now." Harry begrudgingly admit.

"You really know how to pick em. Poor saviour of the wizarding world, having girl problems,"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"When _really_ he's just a closeted little fa-"

"What's your fucking game?" Harry growled as he turned towards the other.

"What's my game?" He retorted, amused, "what's your game? Prancing around with a little fangirl stuck to your side. Trying to convince the big press that you're not bent? Trying to get back at me?"

"Not everything is about you."

"You're just oh so lonely you fall for anyone, huh? Anyone who'll stick their hands down your pants and call you pretty?"

Harry clenched his jaw and turned to the dishes he had yet to do, mindlessly scrubbing as his mind raced with Dracos words. Maybe Draco was right. How could anything come from this? The bickering and arguing. Plenty of physical fights.

"You face me when I'm talking to you."

Harry exhaled through his nose and turned towards the other expectantly.

"You think you can just walk away from me?" Draco asked in a cold, spiteful tone as he took his gloves off.  
"That you can leave me high and dry just to find some ravenclaw slut? Does she fuck you as good as I did?"  
He'd leaned closer as he continued, voice barely a grumble.

Dracos hand had slowly made its way up to Harrys jaw, gripping it roughly and making Harry's diverted eyes look at his own.  
"You think you can just drive me insane with jealousy? Like youre not irreplaceable?"

There was a tense silence. Draco was close, really fucking close, their breathing chests barely brushed and his lips were a mere 3 inches away. Harry wondered if he was actually supposed to reply. Or if he could.  
Draco moved forward to whisper hotly beside Harry's ear, as if someone else would hear.

"_Seeing you kiss someone else drove me wild. You're mine, Harry Potter._"  
There was a slight tremble to his usual drawl. As if he wasn't sure how Harry would react.

Yet he pulled back slowly and loosened his grip on Harry's jaw, leaning forward and kissing him. It was slow and soft, only lasting a moment before the Malfoy pulled away entirely. They stayed facing one another for a few moments before turning back to their sinks slowly.  
Well, that made things a bit more difficult?

"You can't do that," Harry decided after a minute.  
"You can't patronize me, make fun of and degrade me, then kiss me and expect me to be puddy in your hands. You need to get your shit together." He turned his head to look at the other, eyebrows furrowed.

"So do you."

"I know that. I know that messing around with a fan wasnt a good idea and was immature. But that's over. Ive been clear about my stance between our little arrangement we had. You havent. First it's to fuck off. But then you're back. So which is it? What the _fuck_ are you scared of?"

"Everything, damnit! Okay? Look at us. Look at the history. The history that will be written for the rest of time. Yes, I'm fucking scared. Of my Father. My reputation, yours. Of backlash, of getting hurt."

"Then talk to me, Draco. Don't play cool and act like you dont give a shit about me. You can't hide your feelings and ridicule me forever and expect me to stay."

"I know. I know, okay. It's just a lot, and, and I dont want to face it. Can you imagine if word got out that we so much as shagged? I'd be hunted. Investigated for drugging you. Tear your reputation to pieces. Much less _date?_ My father may be put away but what good of a son am I to rip away any shred of dignity the Malfoy name may still have? Does it really seem practical to you? _Possible_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my life force x  
Dont hold me to a schedule but yes this is multi chapter!


End file.
